Give Me a Chance
by Lov3.Ab3rcrombi3.Coutur3
Summary: Massie Block just graduated from Yale University, she got a job as a secretary at D.H. Law Firm in New York City and takes the job. But what happens when she realizes her boss is actually her ex- boyfriend..Derrick Harrington! Massington,Clam/Closh. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Give Me a Chance

Summary: The P.C. members and Soccer boys are living in different places. Massie has graduated at Yale University and she starts to work at the D.H. Law firm in New York City. Once she realizes she got the job as a secretary, massie will soon realize that her boss is actually………Her ex-crush/boyfriend Derrick Harrington.

Massie Block: Graduated at the Ivy League School; Yale with a Bachelor's Degree. After seeing her ex- boyfriend Derrick start to like Dylan in High school, she got her grades from straight D's to straight A's. From the heartbreak, she started to study and after graduation headed off to Yale University. Are still friends with the P.C. members except for Dylan. Hasn't seen derrick since graduation night.

Derrick Harrington: Dated Dylan in high school and ended their relationship before they went their separate ways to collage. Derrick went to school at Brown University. Surprisingly or not, he opened up a lawfirm in New York City and soon his company will be going global. Still see's the briarwood boys…especially cam and josh; they work with him as co- assistants. Hasn't seen massie since graduation night and is still in love with her?

Cam Fisher: Works at Derrick's lawfirm. Has been married to Claire for 2 years. Is helping josh get derrick and massie back together. But what happens when Claire and his marriage aren't going so good?

Josh Hotz: Works at Derrick's Law firm. Is trying to find a brilliant plan of getting derrick and massie back together. Still loves Alicia but finds out she's married…..will he fall for a soon-to-be married girl or think of a plan to steal her heart again?

Claire Lyons/Fisher: Has been married to cam for two years but thinks their commitment of marriage my end. Is cam hiding something from her? So what happens when she starts to fall in love with someone close to cam?

Alicia Rivera: Is engaged to a man name Cole Heninnger. Has been a News reporter for 3 years. Hasn't seen the P.C. for awhile but still talks to them all. Is taking a vacation to the Big Apple with her fiancée for wedding ideas but what happens when she runs into cam fisher and….Josh Hotz?

Cole Heninnger: Loves Alicia and would do anything to make her happy even getting her the biggest, most expensive diamond ring. But when he and Alicia take a trip to N.Y. and finds Alicia's ex-boyfriend Josh Hotz trying to steal Alicia's heart back……..what will he do?


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hey guys, here's the next chapter of Give Me A Chance. School's almost out..so more writing! but i also have finals this week :(

Please read and review

* * *

Airplane Ride to New York City

**December 1****st****, 6:30 a.m.**

**(Massie's Point of view)**

I can't believe, I actually graduated from Yale University! People back at Westchester always thought I was dumb and only cared about designer stuff…..but look now. I can't believe I'm leaving everything behind in New Haven, Connecticut: my friends, boyfriend, and my beloved school; Yale University.

"_**We will be landing in New York City in 15 Minutes" said the fly attendant of the plane**__._

_Recently, I had an interview with D.H. Law firm in New York City. I was reading in Time magazine that they were the most successful Law firm in the world. So they called me back and I got the job of a secretary for the boss of D.H. Law firm. People everywhere say that the boss is sooo hot and has the most gorgeous brown eyes. I can't wait to meet him and I also heard his co-assistants are gorgeous too, but we'll just have to see. Everyone back at Yale was congratulating me on getting a big job so soon except for my ex-boyfriend Cole Michaels. He told me that he had everything planned out for US. His plan was getting a job together, getting married, and having kids, while I had to stay home and watch them. And….everyone knows that KNOW ONE but ME can boss myself. _

"_**We are now in New York City, Please grab your belongings and have a great time in The Big Apple!" said the fly attendant. **_

As soon as walked out of the airport, I was in awe of New York City. It is so beautiful and amazing; no wonder why people say it's their favorite place to go. Wow I can't believe I'm going to be living here…..

"Excuse, " said a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw a tall, bald man looking down at me.

"Yes" I said.

"Ummm, well you see, your boss wanted me to come pick you up and drive you to your apartment." Said the tall driver named Dave that was on his nametag.

"Actually I don't have an apartment here yet and…"

"Nonsense, Your boss already has an apartment for you, you see, he actually has apartments for all his employees and he pays for the rent." Said Dave.

"Wow, umm okay, well let's go then" I said while grabbing my Louis Vutton luggage and Burberry travel bag. As soon as I was in the limo, I couldn't help but stare outside my window. New York was big and there were so many people! Wow, I'm privileged that I got this job.

"Ms. Block, We will be at your hotel in 1 hour or so, so feel free to sleep." Said Dave concentrating on the road.

"Okay, I will" said massie laying her head back on the soft seat. Suddenly she went to sleep.

_**Flashback:**_

_**BOCD Graduation Night**_

_**Soccer Field**_

_**Westchester, New York**_

_**5:00 p.m.**_

"_**Congratulations Graduates of 2010! "Said BOCD's Valedictorian, Kristin Gregory. The crowds and graduates were screaming with joy and happiness**_

_**Everyone started to take pictures and graduate each other. "Congratulations Massie, I can't believe we did it" shouted the P.C. member while hugging each other. **_

"_**Hey, are you girls coming to the party tonight?" The Girls looked behind them and found the Soccer boys staring at them. **_

"_**Of course, were coming, we never put down a party" said Massie looking at the boys. "But we have to go back to my house to get ready, so we'll see you soon". Just then the P.C. and Massie were off walking to Massie's Range Rover. **_

"_**Dude, I still can't believe you dumped Massie for Dylan!" said Plovert looking at Derrick.**_

"_**Yeah D, I'm surprised at your decision of picking a girl." Said Kemp.**_

"_**Well I like Dylan because she wasn't to snobby and she is a down-to-earth girl." Said Derrick looking at the guys with an irritated look.**_

"_**Hey Derrick, Congratulations!" Said Dylan kissing Derrick on the lips.**_

"_**Yeah well were going to let you two be alone and share your moment." Said Cam awkwardly. The boys turned around and started to mingle with others. **_

"_**Yo cam, Why don't we go to Massie's house and change." Said Josh giving the guys an idea to leave.**_

"_**Yeah, let's go!" said Plovert.**_

"_**But what about Derrick?" said Cam looking at where Derrick and Dylan were still standing and kissing.**_

"_**Well he's too busy with his "HOT" girlfriend." Said Chris with a disgusted look. The boys walked over to Josh's Lamborghini and drove off to Massie's.**_

"_**Derrick, I love you and I'm going to miss you!" said Dylan hugging Derrick.**_

"_**Dylan, I will miss you too" said Derrick returning the hug back. But derrick was thinking about what his friends were saying about him making the wrong choice. Derrick let go of Dylan and Dylan gave him a confused look.**_

"_**Umm my parents want to go take pictures, so I'll meet you at the party." Said Derrick kissing Dylan on the forehead and started to look for his parents.**_

"_**Okay well Bye." Said Dylan looking for her other friends. "Wow, I can't believe Massie kicked me out of the P.C. just because of Derrick Harrington."**_

_**Massie's House**_

_**Westchester, New York**_

_**6:10 p.m.**_

_**The P.C. and Massie started to look for outfits to wear to Josh's Party until they heard Massie's doorbell. **_

"_**UGH! I will be back in a second" said Massie talking to the P.C. and walking down stairs only in a robe. **_

_**Massie opened the door and was surprised to the soccer boys without derrick. "Umm what are you guys doing here?" said massie while clutching her robe tightly.**_

"_**What were you doing while I was gone?" said Kemp with a perverted smirk.**_

"_**Kemp, you perv, was just getting ready." Said massie looking on top of the stairs while the rest of the P.C. was looking back.**_

"_**Oh, well we were wondering if we can change her?" said Josh.**_

"_**Aren't you suppose to be at your house setting up for the party?" said Alicia yelling from on top of the stairs.**_

"_**Well yeah, but I already hired people for that" said josh with a smirk. Massie let the boys in and told them to get ready in the living room.**_

"_**Hey Massie, Can I talk to you for a second?" said Cam looking at Massie.**_

"_**Sure" said Massie while dragging Cam to the kitchen.**_

"_**Privately" said an irritated Cam looking at the other boys. **_

"_**Ohhh" said the confused boys looking at cam.**_

"_**Massie, I'm really sorry for Derrick choosing Dylan over you, I know he did like you, it's just-"**_

"_**No Cam, it's not your fault, it's just…it's just"**_

"_**It's just what?" said Cam looking into Massie's amber eyes.**_

"_**It's…it's…."**_

"Ms. Block, were here at the apartment, you can wake up now" said Dave from the driver's seat.

"Oh yeah, okay" mumbled Massie getting up from her sleep. _Wow I haven't seen Derrick in a long time. Good thing I left the party just in time before anything else happened._

"_Ms. Block, welcome to the Montreal Ritz Carlton apartments." Said Dave holding the door for me. _

_I looked out and saw a huge building with glass windows. Wow my boss must be pretty wealthy._

_As I walked in the lobby, I felt like I was in heaven, everything was so clean and beautiful. _

"_Hi, , you are welcome to go to your room and get comfortable." Said the desk clerk lady._

"_Okay thanks!" I said quietly. As I was walking to the elevator, I turned around and saw Dave staring back at me._

"_Thanks Dave for the ride." I said looking._

"_Your welcome, Ms. Block, and I hope you enjoy your time in New York. Oh and Check I your pocket for a surprise."_

"_But I don't have anything in my pock-"I looked back up and saw that Dave was gone. Weird. I took what was in my pocket and discovered there was a Purple Blackberry Storm. How did Dave know my favorite color was purple? I walked into the elevator and waited. As I was waiting, I looked through the phone and discovered there was a new text message._

_Unknown Number: Hello, Ms. Block, Welcome to D.H. Lawfirm. I hope you get comfortable in your apartment and tonight you will be meeting with my Co- Assistants for dinner about your job. Good luck and welcome! :)_

_Wow, I'm here for a second and I already have a duty. As I walked into my apartment, I realized it was a suite. It had anything you could imagine… I went over to my bedroom closet and realized I had enough room for ALL of my clothes. I looked at my window view and saw Central Park down below. Wow I'm going to like it here._

D.H. Lawfirm Building

New York, New York

8:30 a.m.

"Cam and Josh, I need you two to find me a new secretary." Said the famous Derrick Harrington.

"Why? I thought you liked Lindsey?" said Josh with disbelief.

"She was just going to forward on me and she's just ugh." Said Derrick putting a hand on his forehead.

"Well if that's what you want, and then will get started right away!" said Cam looking at Derrick.

"Oh and pick someone who has experience." Said Derrick standing up and looking at the window adoring his model shot in Calvin Klein Jeans of himself in New York.

"Experience in what?" said Josh with a smirk.

"Dude, Experience in schooling and education." Said Derrick looking back at Josh. "Continuing of what I was saying, choose someone who is caring and really wants this job."

"Okay, we'll get to it now, right josh?" said Cam looking at josh.

"Right" said Josh, then cam and he left to go look at applications of people who wanted the job.

"That girl is not enough hot for a secretary" said Josh looking at a girl named Bertha.

"Dude, they don't have to be hot, D, wants a person who is qualified and smart" said Cam with an irritated look. After about 25 minutes, Cam and Josh were still looking and didn't find anyone.

"This sucks; we'll never find the right person! This is useless" said Josh throwing down the applications of people.

"How about this girl?" said Cam holding up an application. "She went to Yale University, has good grades, and loves to shop" said cam chuckling at the last sentence.

"She even has humor too." Said Josh.

"So what's her name?" said Josh looking at Cam.

"Well let's see, it's..It's…..MASSIE BLOCK!" said Cam looking at Josh with disbelief.

"What!" said Josh.

"Dude, we have to hire her! Derrick is a lonely puppy and maybe if Massie comes back in his life, he won't be so moody." Said Cam.

"Okay, let's do this then." Said Josh.

"But we can't tell Derrick, he'll just have to find out in surprise" said cam smirking at Josh.

* * *

Review!

Try my best to write another chapter fast!

*Chrystal*

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviews And keep writing and i'll keep writing! :) Just a warning this coming week i'm going to California, So i'll try to squeeze another chapter before i go. Your more than welcome to give me ideas! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Massie's Apartment

New York, New York

4:00 p.m.

After Massie was done taking her one hour shower, she headed over to her luxurious closet full of designer clothes. To Prada, Lacoste, Betsey Johnson, Chanel, Burberry, Dior and many more than you can imagine. Her closest was so huge and it was organized by designers in Alphabetical order.

"Hmm, what should I wear?" said massie looking through her clothes. She looked to see all her stilettos and shoes arranged by color.

"BCBG is soooo last season, Lacoste is too preppy….." But as Massie was about to continue, her Blackberry storm rang.

"Hello?" said massie looking at the caller I.D. but soon realized that it was Claire.

"Hey Massie, What's up?" said Claire in a happy voice.

"Ummm, nothing just trying to fins something to wear tonight" said massie picking up a pair of true religion jeans.

"Ohhhhh, who's the lucky fellow?" said Claire with an excited tone.

"Umm, my bosses Co-assistants" said Massie get a pair of Purple Jimmy Choo heels.

"Ohhhhh, well that's a bummer, so do you need help finding a outfit or anything with hair or makeup?" said Claire.

"Well, I'm going for a casual look, so I was thinking of true religions with a top or a dress?" said Massie biting her lip nervously.

"Hmmmm, I think you should go for pants and a top but not a tee" said Claire.

"Okay, thanks Claire for the advice!" said massie searching around for a purple shirt to match her heels.

"Yeah, anytime, mass….." said a sad Claire.

"Is there anything wrong Claire?" said Massie in a suspicious voice.

"Well Mass, Cam and I have been fighting lately and I'm not sure what to do" said Claire on the edge of tears.

"Awww Claire, I think you should do what your heart tells you and choose what is right" said Massie.

"Your right Massie, but I'm not sure, if I want to end my marriage with cam? He's just been to busy with work and everything and he seems to just ignore me when he gets home..." said Claire crying.

"Claire, maybe you should do something…….special for him?" said massie looking at the time and realized that she had only had an hour and half left.

"Yeah, I'll try that"

"Well, gotta go Claire."

"Bye Massie"

Once Claire said her goodbye, Massie immediately threw her Blackberry storm on the bed and ran to her closest.

"Wow, I can't even find something purple to go with my stilettos" said a stressed Massie.

"Ah-ha, at last" said Massie quickly grabbing a dress and stilettos and went straight to the bathroom. When Massie was finished she was dressed in perfection. She wore a Purple Burberry Dress, Purple Jimmy Choo's, and Tiffany and Co. Key necklace. Massie then grabbed her Kalahari Gm Louis Vuitton purse and was off to the elevator. When she arrived down the lobby she was greeted by a new driver.

"Hello, Ms. Block, are you ready to leave?" said the driver.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to be late" said a fake cheerful massie walking out of the building with the driver behind her.

_I wonder if the co-assistants are as hot as this boss; people keep talking about. Wow New York is even beautiful at night._

_Massie grabbed her phone and started to text Claire._

_**Massie: Hey decided I wear the dress instead of jeans. Thought it would b more professional. What r u doing?**_

_**Claire: Ohh just at my apartment…by myself.**_

_**Massie: Where's cam?**_

_**Claire: He and josh are meeting with a new employee somewhere.**_

_**Claire: But I think he made an excuse…**_

_**Massie: Why would Cam do that, he loves you. You two are happily married. Haha**_

_**Claire: yeah and you call us happily married when were arguing and fighting?**_

_**Massie: Well actually no.**_

_**Claire: so what r u doing?**_

_**Massie: Meeting with supposedly hot new co-assistants at some restaurant.**_

_**Claire: ohhh wish I could come. :)**_

_**Massie: CLAIRE! Ur married! Plus there in the law firm and I think they might b boring people.**_

_**Claire: So ur a boring person?**_

_**Massie: noooo not exactly...**_

"Ms. Block, we are here?" said the driver.

"Ohh okay" said Massie texting Claire one last time.

_**Massie: Gotta go. Tell u the deets soon. :) **_

The driver soon got out of the car and opened the door for massie. When Massie got out she was surprised to see the restaurant. The restaurant was a French cuisine called _French Laundry. Wow this should be interesting._

Once Massie arrived into the restaurant, she was greeted by a waitress.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Block, your party is waiting for you, please follow me" said the British waitress walking to a private room. As I was walking, I could see the co-assistants looking through a window to view the New York sky.

"Here we are. Mr. Fisher and Mr. Hotz, your other guest has arrived."

_Mr. Fisher and Mr. Hotz? Why does that sound so familiar?_

As soon as they turned around, I swear my mouth was hanging open from shock and disbelieve.

"Cam? Josh?"

"Massie?" they both said at the same time with the same look I gave them.

French laundry Restaurant

New York, New York

5:45 p.m.

(Cam's Point of View)

"Dude, I wonder what massie looks like?" said Josh staring at the view.

"I don't know but we have to get her and Derrick back together. Derrick's been so tensed and frustrated lately."

"Yeah, it's because he broke up with that model who was just dating him for his money." Said Josh grabbing a glass of wine from a waiter.

"If it wasn't for that night, then Derrick and Massie would be together." Said Cam remembering what happened that night.

"So how are you and Claire?" said Josh taking a sip of his wine.

"Well, not to good, we keep arguing and fighting" said cam looking down at his shoes.

"Why? You two seem both happy."

"Well she accuses me of cheating on her and she says I work too much."

"Plus I would love to have a kid with her but she says she's not ready and we've been married for what…. 2 years?"

"Dude, I think you two need to sit down and talk about-"but josh was interrupted by the waitress.

"Here we are. Mr. Fisher and Mr. Hotz, your other guest has arrived."

As Josh and I looked around, we saw a tall and gorgeous Massie standing right in front of our eyes. We always thought she was pretty but now she's hot! Man derrick is so lucky; that he doesn't realize it.

"Cam? Josh?" Said a shocked massie.

"Massie?" Josh and I said at the same time.

"Well it seem's that you all know each other? Correct?" said the waitress looking at us.

"Yeah we do." Said josh giving the waitress an eye roll.

As we all sat in the table, it was an awkward silence until the waitress cam back over to us and asked what we would like to drink.

"Umm, may we have three glasses of the Château du Tertre red wine?"

"Okay, coming up." Said the waitress cheerfully and walking away.

"So, it's good to see you two again" said Massie staring at us with her amber eyes.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in like 3 to 4 years?" said Josh.

"So, why did you guys pick me?" said Massie looking down at her plate making it seem fascinating.

"What do you mean?" I said confusedly.

"Why did you pick me for the job?" said Massie.

"Well you had the experiences and things we were looking for" I said.

"Ohhhhh, well thank you for letting me have this opportunity" said massie.

"Massie, do you still like Derrick?" I blurted out quickly.

"Well, I haven't seen him since that night and he's probably happy with Dylan by now. I heard he has his own company somewhere but I forgot where it was located." said Massie sadly.

"Oh well, he's actually single and he owns-" I quickly kicked josh under the table and making a face that told him not to give her our plan of getting her and Derrick back together.

"Ouch" said Josh that winced. Wow Josh use to be so smart and now I don't know what happened to it.

"Here are your drinks and what would you like to order?" said the British waitress who kept giving Massie death glares.

"I'll have the SAUTÉED FILLET OF STRIPED BASS"

"I would like to have the MAINE LOBSTER TAIL "POCHÉE AU BEURRE DOUX""

"And I'll have the SALAD OF COMPRESSED GALIA MELON"

"Okay, anything else?" said the waitress looking at Josh and Cam.

"No, were fine for now"

"So, when do I start to work for my secretary job?" said Massie.

"Well the boss actually would like you to start tomorrow. He wants to meet you and help you get acquainted into your office." I said before Josh said anything else.

"Oh, I see." Said Massie getting out her iphone and started to type into her notes.

"Oh and he always expects a Starbucks coffee on his desk…so you will be getting it tomorrow morning." Said Josh.

"Okay"

As we ate our dinner in complete silence, I started to realize if hiring Massie was such a good idea. I mean what if this causes her pain and she probably won't forgive derrick since that night at the party. After Josh and I paid the check, we said our goodbyes to Massie and all left to our apartments.

Claire and Cam's Apartment

New York, New York

8:00 p.m.

(Claire's Point of view)

As soon as Cam came in the door, he immediately went into the bedroom without saying anything to me. Maybe getting married early was not such a good thing. Ever since we got married, our whole Marriage is turning rocky. We barely even talk to each other and he's been so secretive lately. I'm not sure if he's cheating on me but if he is I will soon found out.

I got up from the couch and went into the bedroom to check on Cam but he was in the bathroom. So I decided to put on a pair of PINK Victoria Secret's pajama sets on. As I was waiting for Cam, I saw that he's phone buzzed with a new text message.

_Well I have to find out sooner or later if he's cheating on me._

I grabbed his phone and clicked in his inbox. Once I saw the text message I was instantly stunned of what it said and who it was from.

Hey baby, when are we meeting again? The text message said and it was from…….. Nikki Dalton.

* * *

**Sooo not a whole lot of drama but in the next chapter ...i'll explain alot of things such as Cam and Claire's "Talk", the party of graduation night, and i think possibly Massie and Derrick's first encounter at the lawfirm! i'm not sure if there should be Closh but just let me know who you want to be together. haha **

**Please Review! :)**

**Peace and L0ve, **

***Chrystal***

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in like forever! I've just been so busy in life and it's so stressful! First, I like to thank every one who reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing! :D Second, I promise, I will work on All I Want Is You and Nobody Else plus another chapter of this story. If you guys have ideas of what should happen, just let me know and oh I will have a new poll on my profile about the story Give Me A Chance! Thanks! Love You All!

* * *

**Claire and Cam's Apartment**

**New York, New York**

**8:00 p.m.**

**(Claire's Point of view)**

As soon as Cam came in the door, he immediately went into the bedroom without saying anything to me. Maybe getting married early was not such a good thing. Ever since we got married, our whole Marriage is turning rocky. We barely even talk to each other and he's been so secretive lately. I'm not sure if he's cheating on me but if he is I will soon found out.

I got up from the couch and went into the bedroom to check on Cam but he was in the bathroom. So I decided to put on a pair of PINK Victoria Secret's pajama sets on. As I was waiting for Cam, I saw that he's phone buzzed with a new text message.

_Well I have to find out sooner or later if he's cheating on me._

I grabbed his phone and clicked in his inbox. Once I saw the text message I was instantly stunned of what it said and who it was from.

_**Hey baby, when are we meeting again?**_ The text message said and it was from…….. Nikki Dalton.

I wasn't sure of what to do or what to say to cam. Is he cheating on me? Why would he go to Nikki? I wish he would hold me and tell me that everything is going to be fine and tell me that he loves me.

I could feel the tears at the brim of my eye. I slowly put Cam's phone back on the dresser and turned off the lights. I crawled into the sheets and closed my eyes; wishing that I never saw the text message. Then suddenly the bathroom door opened and Cam came out wearing nothing but boxers. His abs were so defined and he looked like a god just standing there. Then slowly he turned off the light and lay down next to me in the bed.

"Cam?" I said turning around and looking at him.

"Yeah?" said Cam turning around and looking at Claire.

"I Love You" said Claire softly trying to hold back her tears.

"I Love you too, Claire, Good night" said Cam turning back over. I felt the tears finally spill from my eyes and I turned around, so Cam couldn't see me. I was hesitating to get up and just sleep on the couch in the living room or not.

I got up and grabbed a blanket and my pillow from the bed and walking toward bedroom door.

"Where are you going, Claire?" said Cam sitting up from the bed.

"I'm going to sleep in the living room, Cam; I can't do this…whole ignoring game anymore." I said leaving and walking toward the living room and to my destination….. the couch.

As soon as I lay down, I suddenly heard footsteps and saw Cam turn on the closest lamp.

"Claire, Can we please just talk about this?" said Cam sitting on the opposite couch.

"Cam, do you still love me?" I said sitting up and looking deeply into his eyes.

"Ummm…."

"So you don't feel the sparks anymore?" I said with more tears pooling in my eyes.

"Claire, I Love you, but I don't know anymore." Said Cam pinching his nose.

"Are you cheating on me?" I said looking at him. He looked down at the ground and didn't say anything.

"That's all…. I need…. to know" I said between sobs. I got up and headed toward the guest bedroom. I locked the door and lay down in the bed, where I cried myself to sleep.

**Montreal Ritz Carlton Apartments**

**New York, New York**

**8:00 p.m.**

**Massie's Point Of View:**

As soon as I got back in the hotel, I was so tired to do anything. I decided to finish unpacking tomorrow after I'm done with work.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my Burberry pajamas. I walked over to my phone to see if anyone called or texted messaged me and discovered I had one new message.

_**Massie, I hope you have a good rest tonight cuz u don't know what's ahead of you for tomorrow :) ____Josh**_

I chuckled a little of what he was meaning to the text and I had no clue what he means. I lay down on my bed and soon was off to sleep.

_**Flashback continued:**_

"**Hey Massie, Can I talk to you for a second?" said Cam looking at Massie.**

"**Sure" said Massie while dragging Cam to the kitchen.**

"**Privately" said an irritated Cam looking at the other boys. **

"**Ohhh" said the confused boys looking at cam.**

"**Massie, I'm really sorry for Derrick choosing Dylan over you, I know he did like you, it's just-"**

"**No Cam, it's not your fault, it's just…it's just"**

"**It's just what?" said Cam looking into Massie's amber eyes.**

"**It's just that I loved derrick. He was my everything and I gave him everything. All wanted from him was just to love me .But now I guess he is happy with Dylan."**

"**No he's not. He deserves you and you're a great person. The only reason why Dylan likes him is be because she was jealous of you. She wanted everything from you, massie; she wanted your body, personality and derrick." **

"**Derrick told me the night before we broke up that I cheated on him, I swear that it wasn't true, I was honest to him."**

"**Massie for my graduation present, can you promise me, that you will talk to him tonight?"**

"**Well…I'm not sure cam…I guess yes….but only because you are like my brother."**

"**Well, I'm glad, now are you going to the party in a dress or that robe", said Cam smirking.**

"**Shut up, now I think of you as the new Kemp." Said Massie slapping Cam's chest.**

"**Also I should let you know that before you go the party…….well I think I should just let Derrick tell you himself."**

"**Cam, what are you talking about?" said massie as she was shaking her head confusingly.**

**Cam suddenly took a deep breath. "Derrick…."**

"**Cam, bro, we have to leave now, my party is starting without me and derrick just called and told me that the security won't let him in" said Josh grabbing Cam and heading towards the door.**

"**Wait Cam, tell me what's going on with Derrick?" said Massie shouting for Cam. But the front door of her house slammed shut. **

"**Massie, we have to get ready and leave, so get your skinny butt up here, so we can leave soon", said Claire as she was crossing her arms.**

"**Yeah I'm coming", said Massie slowly going up the stairs.**

"**Massie, what did Cam say to you? You seem depressed and sad", said Claire looking at massie with a confused expression.**

"**He just said…….that he's going to miss me, when we go to college", said massie smiling while trying to hide her sadness.**

"**Awww, that's so sweet of him to worry about you." **

"**Yeah, I guess it is", I said turning around and walking into my room. **

_**But I only wish that someone else could say that to me.**_

**Montreal Ritz Carlton Apartments**

**New York, New York**

**6:30 A.M.**

**(Massie's Point of View)**

As soon as I woke up from the buzzing of my iphone, I checked my iphone and saw that it was 6:30.

"Crap! I have work in 30 minutes. I'm going to be late on the first day of work!"

I jumped out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom. As I was done taking a shower, I decided to wear a Dolce&Gabbana Bow Tee and Sequined Tulle Skirt with a pair of black Jimmy Choo stilettos. I decided to just forget breakfast and I grabbed my Louis Vuitton Brentwood bag, iphone and headed out of my apartment door. Once I got down in the lobby, I noticed that Jake, the doorman, was staring at me.

"Miss. Block, there's a car already waiting for you….outside"

Wow creepy, how did he know that I'm in a rush this morning. "Okay, thanks" said Massie looking at the doorman awkwardly.

"Sorry Miss. Block, but the people that usually leave for work, left 10 minutes ago", said Jake.

"No it's fine, thanks for calling the driver for me", said Massie, while getting into the silver Jaguar.

"Sorry, but can we make a stop at Starbucks first?"

"No problem, Miss. Block" said the driver.

_This is going to be a long morning _

**The Waldorf Apartments**

**Midtown East, New York**

**6:30 A.M.**

**(Derrick's Point Of view)**

As I woke up, I turned over and noticed that the girl from last night had already left. I got up and saw that she left her number by my phone. _Mandy. _I grabbed the note and ripped it up. _I'm tired of all the girls who wanted to be in a serious relationship. There is only one girl that I always want to be with….Massie Block. She was so pretty, smart, and had a very nice body. But I guess that I should just move on and forget about her. She probably is already married. I mean who wouldn't marry her._

"Crap!" I saw my ihome that was next to my bed and saw that it was already 6:35; I then rushed to the bathroom. As soon as, I was done getting ready in my normal apparel of a white button-up shirt and black slacks with leather Prada shoes, and left my apartment.

I decided to call Josh for a little distraction away from my daydreaming of Massie. "Hey Josh, did you and Cam hire another secretary?" I said walking to my baby…… my black Audi.

"Oh yes, we sure did, and I promise you, Derry, that you will love her", said Josh chuckling on the other line.

"It's Derrick, not Derry. You know how much I hate that name. Dude, she better not be like the last girl. I swear, when I ask you and cam to pick a new girl, you guys always pick one that is obsessed with me, or that throws herself at me, or two your liking, or-"

"Okay, well trust us….this time. We know for a fact that you will not fire her."

"Fine, but, she better be an organized and self-control person that keeps her hands to herself. Oh and did you pick up my coffee?"

"Actually, we sent your new secretary to do that"

"Fine, whatever, but I warned you two"

"Whatever you say, Derry, bye."

_Man I hated that name. I parked my Audi in my normal spot and walked toward the office building._

"Good morning, Mr. Harrington", said Amanda flirtatiously from the front desk.

"Amanda, you can call me Derrick, and Good morning to you too" I said with an annoyed tone and walked toward the elevator without looking at anybody else.

As soon as, I got into the elevator, I pinched my nose and closed my eyes.

_Man, I have to get forget about Massie. I have to forget her amber eyes, her full lips, and that wonderful smell of I think Viva La Juicy. _

_I suddenly felt something hot spill on to my white button-up shirt .I looked down on my shirt and saw a huge coffee stain._

"_What the Heck, is your problem? You don't just go and throw your Coffee on people, especially people who are your boss!" I yelled. As I looked up, I wasn't expected to see the person standing in front of me with her huge shocked amber eyes……….Massie Block._

_**D.H. Lawfirm building**_

_**New York, New York**_

_**7:10 A.M.**_

_**(Massie's Point of View)**_

"Thanks for the ride" I yelled to the driver and hurried toward the huge Lawfirm building.

_This was not a good day to wear my heels especially when I'm ten minutes._

"Good morning, wait, who are you? If you're here for-", said Amanda but was cut off by Massie.

"I'm Massie block, the new secretary, I'm sorry but I have to go" said Massie running toward the closing elevator door. As soon as, she got in the elevator, she turned around so fast that she spilled her boss's coffee on the person.

"What the Heck, is your problem? You don't just go and throw your Coffee on people, especially people who are your boss!" said the angry man but Massie already knew who the voice belonged to; her puppy dog brown eyed ex-lover………Derrick Harrington**.**

**Claire and Cam's Apartment**

**New York, New York**

**6:00 A.M.**

**(Cam's Point Of View)**

I suddenly woke up to an ache in my back. _Owwww, I really need a massage_. I walked to the kitchen to make myself some coffee then I headed to my bedroom to get ready for work. I saw that the bed looked the same from last night without my wife or me lying in it. I quickly took a shower and went out of the bathroom with only a towel on. I got on a casual suit of Armani and walked toward the kitchen. As I was walking, I saw a glimpse of the guest room door slightly open. I walked to the door and saw my beautiful wife Claire peacefully sleeping.

_Claire won't forgive me after she hears that I cheated on her with Nikki. Well, it wasn't technically cheating….it was an accident. Her brother was getting married, her parents invited my family, and we had too much wine, than I woke up the next morning with her right next to me in a bed. But I really should tell Claire. _

I looked back over toward the bed and saw her piercing blue eyes stare at me.

"What are you doing in here?" said Claire. My heart broke when I saw that her eyes were puffy and she had stained tears on her cheek.

"I was just checking if you were okay and safe." I said calmly, while slowly walking to her.

"Cam, please don't come closer, I really don't want to deal with you right now" she said.

"Claire, can we please talk about this later?" I said.

"What is there to talk about, Cam? It's obvious that you don't love me anymore." Said Claire as she was getting up from the bed with her blanket and pillow in her hand.

"Claire, I Love you, it's just……can we please just talk, when I get back." I said while pinching my nose.

"I don't know Cam; will you have time for me, when you get back? Or will you just make an excuse and go see your new mistress", said Claire angrily and left the room.

I walked to the living room and grabbed my Blackberry, suitcase, and my cup of coffee.

_She probably doesn't want to deal with me right now._

I closed my apartment door and headed off to work.

**Claire and Cam's Apartment**

**New York, New York**

**6:00 A.M.**

**(Claire's Point Of View)**

I felt like someone was staring at me and indeed, it was cam standing by the door.

"What are you doing in here?" I said.

"I was just checking, if you were okay and safe." Cam said calmly, while slowly walking toward me.

_If I wasn't angry at him, I would have gone over there and kissed my husband who looked sad._

"Cam, please don't come closer, I really don't want to deal with you right now."

"Claire, can we please talk about this later?"

"What is there to talk about, Cam? It's obvious that you don't love me anymore." I said as I was getting up from the bed with my blanket and pillow.

"Claire, I Love you, it's just……can we please just talk, when I get back." Cam said while pinching my nose.

_What does he know about loving me, when he's cheating on me with Nikki Dalton?_

"I don't know Cam; will you have time for me, when you get back? Or will you just make an excuse and go see your new mistress", I spat angrily at him and left the room.

I went to my bedroom and layed on our bed. I laid my head on Cam's pillow and I could still smell his Prada Cologne on it. As soon as, I heard the front door slam, I felt a new brim of tears in my eyes.

_I guess, I just have to wait until he gets home._

I suddenly heard my Blackberry Storm ringing from my nightstand.

_I thought Massie was at work_

"Hello?" I said confused when I saw that the number was unknown.

"Claire?"

"Yes, this is she?"

"Wow, Claire Bear, that's all you can say, when your friend hasn't talked to you for a long time" said the unknown woman.

"Alicia!" I nearly screamed in the phone, once I realized that it was her voice.

"The one and only" said Alicia from the other line.

"Hey! How are you? I miss you! What are you doing?"

"Well Claire, I heard you lived in New York with Massie and I'm inviting you and Massie out to lunch to talk. But I can't get a hold of Massie, so I hope she gets my message or text that I sent."

"Well I accept your invitation, I can't wait to see you, so I better get ready." I said while walking into my closet.

"Wow, you seem really excited Claire, Hey how's your life with Cameron Fisher going?" said Alicia chuckling.

"Well its fine….I guess" I said trying to hold in the tears.

"Claire, what's wrong? What happened?" said Alicia.

"Ummm, I'll tell you at lunch."

"Okay Claire but you have to promise me that you will tell me."

"I promise"

"Okay, well I'll see you later. Bye Claire"

"Bye Leesh." I said while hanging up the phone and walking toward the bathroom to get ready to tell my friends, my messy situation with Cam.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling errors. So I decided to update what's going on and the next chapter will include the reactions of Massie and Derrick. Plus maybe the lunch with Alicia, Claireand Massie. Please Review! :)**

**Love,**

***Chrystal***


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Girlies and possibly Guys, here's another chapter of GMAC! I hope you enjoy because in this chapter, it explains the meeting of Massie and Derrick. Also just work scenes that are interesting. Thanks to all the reviews and suggestions! :)

* * *

D.H. Lawfirm building

_**New York, New York**_

_**7:10 A.M.**_

_**(Derrick's Point of View)**_

_I'm not sure, if I'm imagining this but I see Massie Block.....the only girl that I could ever love standing in front of me with her wide amber eyes staring back at me. Why is she in my building? Is there a possible chance that she works at my lawfirm?_

"_Hi.... Block." I suddenly stutter out._

_Man, I'm such a fool. I see Block again and I'm already acting like an idiot who can't speak or even form a sentence._

"_Hi, Derrick", said Massie as she moved out of derrick's arms. _

_"So, is this a welcoming gift that I recieve from you?" I said pointing to the coffee stain on my shirt._

"Actually it is, I think you....deserve it." said Massie as she smirked.

"Wow, Ms. Block, all ready trying to flirt with your boss on the first day of your job?" I said as I made my goofy smile.

"No I wasn't, Mr. Harrington, but I believe you started it. So what floor are we heading to?" said Massie as she picked up her _Medium Vintage Check Webbing Duffle Burberry Bag. _

" On the thirteenth floor" I said as I pushed the number. "So you do know that I need another cup of coffee, Right?"

"Well I'm sure you can call that starbucks girl, what's her name again? Megan? Yeah that's it, Megan bring you your coffee after she wrote her number on your cup of coffee" said Massie as she showed the number to Derrick who was smirking.

"What can say? I'm the hottest and richest bachelor in New York. Why, are you jealous?" I said as I looked into Massie's Amber eyes.

"Yes, Derrick, Oh how I want you and need you." said Massie sarcastically as she rushed out the elevator and bumped into Cam.

"So Cam, when were you planning to tell me that you hired Massie?" said an irritated Derrick.

"Well actually today.....but not like this." Said Cam as he looked and pointed to Derrick's coffee stain on his shirt.

"Cam, don't you have work to do?" said Derrick as he gave the go-away face to Cam.

"Yeah, I do, but good luck getting that ugly brown stain out of your shirt." Said Cam as he patted Derrick's shoulder and rushed before Derrick slapped him.

"Good morning, Lauren." I said to my assistant. "Oh and meet Ms. Block. She will be seating in the desk in front of you and will be helping you plan meetings and other things."

"Nice to meet you, Massie." said Lauren shaking Massie's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." said Massie.

"Mr. Harrington by the look of your shirt, do you want me to go to Starbucks to get you another coffee?" said Lauren as she got up from her desk.

"Oh, yes please, I had a accident this morning." said Derrick that winked at Massie who was blushing.

_Wow I made Block blush that never happened before._

"Okay, well I'll be back in a few. Oh and a person left you a message but they didn't want to state their name, so I still wrote down the message. I put it on your desk for you." said Lauren as she left.

"Okay, Ms. Block, this is your first day at work, so let's discuss a couple of things before we proceed for the day." I said as professional as possible just to make my block think I'm intelligent and not dumb as she put it before.

"Okay talk away, boss." said Massie as she sat infront on my office desk while taking out a purple note pad.

"Okay, first, you need to organzize the files from last names, I want you to take calls from anyone, make meetings with people I tell you to organize a meeting with and last but not least, there has to be someone in the front office at all times." I said as she looked at me blankly.

"What do you mean?" said Massie "I mean with the whole front office issue."

"Ms. Block, here at DH Lawfirm, were are the biggest and growing lawfirm in state. Wait, change that, in the country. We always help clients no matter what the issue is. This job is now your life...I technically own you now. If Lauren is gone from her desk then that would mean that you would have to be there at your desk working and not slacking off or shopping online. Even if you need to use the bathroom and Lauren is not there, then your just going to have to hold it. Any questions? Do you think you can handle it, from Yale University?" I asked Massie who looked shocked.

"Yes, I do believe I can handle. I will be the best worker that there will be at DH Lawfirm." said Massie getting up from the chair.

"Okay, good, further on, I want you to take calls and start organizing files right away." said Derrick who was now reading a case.

"Oh by the way, Mr. Harrington, shopping online was so three years ago. I'd rather just shop here in the big city." said Massie as she walked out of Derrick's office and left Derrick without saying another word.

_**D.H. Lawfirm building**_

_**New York, New York**_

_**10:00 A.M.**_

_**"**_So what's up with you and the boss?" said Lauren across the desk from Massie.

"Nothing, we just know each other from school." said Massie calmly as she was organizing files.

"Are you sure? By the way you were looking at each other, it seems more than just friends?" said Lauen eyeing Massie suspiciously.

"Well we were friends but then dated for like three years. It was an on and off relationship_."_

"Well you do know that he's the richest and hottest bachelor in New York, right?" Massie nodded her head like it was no big deal. "But also the biggest player. He was with several women and your probably the eighth secretary that he had to hire."

"I'm the eight? What happened to the other secretaries?" said Massie as she put down her last file and looked at Lauren.

"Well he dated and slept with all of them. I guess it's his reputation. I don't know why he does it though? Sometimes he tells me about his past and it's pretty bad. I mean losing the love of your life fall right out your hands. He was a total idiot for losing that girl. I try asking for the name but he usually brushes it away." said Lauren as she typed a recent case.

"Yeah that must be pretty bad." said Massie as she thought about who the girl was.

"Was it her or would it be Dylan?" thought Massie in her head.

"So as you were saying about your relationship about the boss; what happened?" said Lauren curiously.

"Well it started at a party, where he called me immature, when really he was the immature one. We soon broke it off because he also thought I cheated on him and after that he became even more immature. Then a couple of months he asked me for forgiveness, so i said yes and we were the strongest couple ever until he cheated on me with my supposedly best friend Dylan Marvil. They were together for junior and senior year but derrick seemed annoyed with her in senior year. I disliked senior year alot especially graduation night when-" but Massie was soon interrupted by Josh and Cam.

"So Massie, ready to quit yet?" said Josh as he picked an invisible lint off his Polo Ralph Lauren shirt.

"Nope, I'm still a surviver. Oh and by the way, thanks for giving me a heads up that Derrick was my boss." said Massie as she slapped his shoulder.

"Owww! Hey! at least we helped you get a job instead of you who would still be looking for one or would be in interviews by now." said josh who was massaging his shoulder.

"Yeah your right, thanks josh." said Massie as she gave him a hug.

"Oh I feel loved, even though I was part if it." said Cam as he was pouting and sarcastically walking away with his shoulders drooped.

"Cam, thank you also" said Massie as she hugged him too.

"Children, this is not a love fest and I would appreciate if you would continue working." said Derrick from behind us. "Lauren, I need you to go fax and mail some things out" said Derrick as he gave Lauren a stack of papers and closed envelopes.

"Okay, I'll be on my way." said Lauren as she grabbed her new Burberry Nova Painted Heart Tote Bag and left with the items.

"Josh, I want you to call Mr. Brown about his case and ask when he wants to go to work. I want to assign him to you because i'm already working on five others and Cam also has a couple." said Derrick as he gave the case file to Josh.

"Okay, Derry, i'll go do my duties now. Don't miss me too much" said Josh as he pinched Derrick's cheek.

"Josh! You know how many times I have told you that I hate that name!" said Derrick while walking back into his office.

"Man he is hot when he's angry" thought Massie "Wait, what am I saying! I can't love Derrick or even better my gorgeous boss who is the biggest played in New York.

"Massie, can I talk to you for a second?" said Cam as he sat on Massie's Desk.

"Yeah sure but make it sort of quick. I'm going to meet Claire and Alicia to lunch soon." said Massie as she wrote down notes.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about....Claire...." said Cam as he paused and looked away.

"What did you do, fisher?" said Massie as she grabbed her silver Tiffany Co. pen and stopped writing.

"Well, Massie, Please don't slap me.......but i slept with Nikki Dalton and some random girl." said Cam quickly. Massie gasped so loud that she thought she heard Derrick say to stop looking online at clothes or gossip.

"Cam, what the heck is wrong with you! How could you do this to Claire?! Claire loves you so much and this is how you show her affection from you by sleeping with different women?" yelled Massie as she suddenly took a drink her Fiji Water.

"Well I was drunk with both of them. The random girl got me drunk and I didn't know until the next morning when i was in the bed next to her. I went on business trip to California because Derrick wanted me to go to this important meeting. The second time, I was at my parent's friends wedding and I didn't know Nikki Dalton was there at the wedding. My parents invited her and her parent's to come sit with us and they gave out to much champaigne. Then we started walking back to my hotel and she didn't have the key to her parent's house, so I invited her to sleep on the couch in my hotel room. But before we went to my room, we went to the bar in the lobby and then the next thing I know is were in bad and la la la....." said Cam as he look at the ground embarassed to look at Massie.

"Cam, you are such an idiot! You know that Claire is not going to forgive you right away", said Massie as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know but I was to drunk and I don't remember both of the nights. To make it worse, Nikki Dalton somehow got my number and she keeps texting me. She texts me about leaving Claire, so I could be with her. I don't know what do? I try to tell Claire but I just get scared of telling her the truth and besides she's ignoring me and i don't know what's wrong with her." said Cam as he threw down his notebook on the ground.

"Cam, look, I'll talk to her this afternoon and see what she says. But your going to have to owe me big time. i think you should just try working on a way to tell her about your.....incidents. Cam, I know it's going to be tough for you and your one of my good friends but please understand that I'm Claire's friend too." said Massie as she put her hand on Cam's shoulder for comfort.

"Okay thanks Massie, I knew that I could tell you anything. Please try to tell as soon as possible of what I need to do to show Claire that I do truely love her." said Cam as he got up and left.

"Hmmm....I guess I better ask the boss if I can go to lunch 15 mintues early." Massie thought in her head. Once Massie opened the door, she now wish she could disappear in the earth and never come out. Right infront of Massie's amber eyes was a shirtless Derrick who was staring right at here with his eyes bulging out.

_Wow I didn't know that Derrick still had his six-pack. His body is still hot and his abs are like a washboard. What am I saying , Massie, this is the biggest player in New York and your boss! But his abs are so toned and you could even see the v-outline leading to....yeah..._

"Umm...I'm so sorry, I think I'll wait outside until her your..done" said Massie as she was heading out of the door.

"No, , I'm sorry about that, I was changing my coffee stained shirt. I actually had extra shirts in my office." said Derrick as he looked down at his new shirt.

Am I dreaming or was Block checking me out? I guess girls are right, when they say I have a nice body. Maybe I do still have a chance with block? But thank you Josh and Cam for the runs and playing soccer in Central Park.

"Oh, well it was my fault for not knocking in the first place." said Massie as she hid her flushed cheeks to the ground; ignoring Derrick's gaze.

"So what did you need?" said Derrick as he released Massie's arm and sat in his desk chair.

"Well I was wondering if you could let me go to lunch fifteen mintures early. I actually finished with the work that you gave me today. So-" said Massie.

"Yeah sure, but who are you going to lunch with, if their so important that you must go to lunch fifteen minutes early?" said Derrick looking at Massie curiously.

"Jealous much?" said Massie smirking at Derrick who looked smugged. "I'm going with Claire and Alicia, if you must know."

"Well then there's no problem for not letting you go, right Ms. Block? But if that's an excuse to go meet a guy then I'm going to have to say no." said Derrick who looked slighly annoyed.

"No never, Alicia is in town and I have to go say hi to one of my best friends." said Massie as put a hand over her heart. Derrick laughed.

"Yes go ahead." said Derrick as he lightly nudged Massie to the door.

"Thanks Derrick, I mean.... Mr. Harrington, and sorry about what happened early." said Massie as she grabbed her purse and headed towards the elevator leaving Derrick amazed.

"Wow she is amazing. She finished a week's work in just about two hours. I'm glad she's still the down-to-earth girl that I knew and her obsession with shopping. I wonder if I still have a chance with her....you can't Derrick, she probably read about your previous lifestyle with women and your her boss! Well I became an arrogant and harsh person because of her and I was stupid for not telling her that I love her the night of her graduation." thought Derrick to himself.

"Dude, you look whipped! Did Massie do anything to you?" said Josh who was smirking.

"Shut up, Josh and get back to work!" said Derrick.

"Well I was coming to ask you if you wanted to join Cam and I for lunch?" said Josh who was looking at Massie's pictures that were on her desk. "Who's this?"

As Derrick looked at the picture, he noticed that the girl who was Massie looked different. The girl in the picture was happy but had some piece that was missing....the amber eyes of hers was slightly losing its color. Right next to the girl was a guy who was decent looking and had lovey-dovey eyes towards the girl. Was this Massie's Boyfriend or fiancee?

"I don't know but they look in love." said Derrick handing the photo back to Josh. Once he handed the picture back to Josh, he noticed another picture. He picked up the picture and smiled to himself. There on the picture was a picture of his boys and the P.C. after winning their championship.

"Wow, we look so young and happier." said Josh who caught a glimpse at it.

"Yeah we do." said Derrick as he put the picture back on Massie's desk. "We better leave now, i still have a lot of work to do, when we get back.

"Oh Mr. Harrington, as I was faxing and mailing things, I just stopped by the famous deli place two blocks away and grabbed lunch their. So go eat, you look anorexic!" said Lauren who pushed Derrick towards the elevator.

"Okay, I'm going, oh and thanks by the way for covering the calls for Massie too, I forgot to let her know that there MUST be someone taking and answering calls." Derrick said as he got in the elevator. "My phone will be on, so if there's an emergency let me know."

"Okay, Mr. Harrington" said Lauren.

**Taxi Ride**

**New York, New York**

**10:50 A.M.**

_This is going to be a long week, _thought Massie as she layed her forehead to the window of her taxi. Suddenly, Bad Romance by Lady Gaga started playing on her iphone.....Claire. As Massie looked at the name, she started laughing to herself because Claire must have changed her ringtone during their Girl's Night out when she told Massie that her and cam were struggling with their marriage.

"Hello" said Massie.

"Where are you? Alicia and I have been waiting for you for almost 10 minutes!" said Claire who sounded irritated.

"Well I was finishing up my work and had to ask my boss to leave early but we got held up in talking." said Massie quickly."Wait, where are we having lunch at?"

"Were having lunch at the _Murano Restaurant Inc. _But we told the waiter many times that were waiting for you." Claire suddenly chuckled "You better hurry, Massie, Alicia just now yelled at the waiter for asking again and we might even be kicked out by the way she's talking to him. Massie suddenly chuckled too realizing that she could imagine Alicia yelled at a random waiter.

"Okay well, I'll be there soon. Claire, we have so much to talk about" said Massie as she side talked to the taxi driver to tell her where she was going.

"We do, Massie. So hurry and get your skinny body over here. Hey Mass, I have to go. I need to go calm Alicia before she regrets something that she doesn't want to do." said Claire who sounds frantic.

"Okay! Bye Claire, see you in a few" with that Massie ended the call and thought back to her day.

The Coffee accident, the Derrick talk about Lauren, and Derrick's shirtless abs....Could I handle this?, thought Massie.

* * *

Sorry if there was any vocab mistakes and whatever that was a mistake. So yes, Cam cheated on Claire twice but I promise it will get better. Also for Derricks weird emotions and character...But the story will be better and hopefully the way you want it to end...in the end...I mean. Please Review and also check out my other story...All I want Is You And Nobody Else....

Love and Rockets,

Chrystal :)


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm first sorry for not updating in awhile or should I say along time but I have been busy in the past months with just crap happening in my life. haha. But I wrote this chapter a little longer than the other chapters plus I made a layout of what's gonna be happening throughout the whole story, so I'm good to go for awhile. I swear that there will be drama coming soon in these upcoming chapters, so look out for them and if you have any suggestions that you want to happen in the story, just let me know and I will try to put it in there! So I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)**

* * *

**Murano Restaurant Inc**

**New York, New York**

**11:00 A.M.**

After I was done paying the greedy cab driver money, I went into the restaurant and stopped to look for Claire and Alicia.

"Do you need help, miss?" said the blonde waitress who was eyeing Massie's outfit enviously.

"Yes, actually I do, Do you know where Ms. Rivera is seated at?" said Massie as she continued to look around.

"Oh yes, right this way." said the waitress as she rolled her eyes and led Massie to the back where Alicia and Claire were seated.

"Finally!" said Claire as she got up and hugged Massie.

"What? It was the cab driver who was slow and greedy."

"Massie, I miss you so much! Wow! You look hot and Derrick is such a fool but by the looks you're getting in this restaurant, I think you could forget about him." said Alicia as she hugged Massie and winked at her.

"What are you talking about?" said Massie as she sat down in the booth next to Alicia while Claire was sitting in front her.

"Massie, look around, all the guys are staring at you" said Claire as she took a sip of her sparkling water. As Massie looked around, she did see a lot of businessmen looking at her and winking.

"Ewww, sorry but I'm not interesting in them." said Massie as she continued to look at the menu.

"So, who are you interested in then. Hmmm?" said Alicia as she smirked at Massie.

"Derrick Sexy Harrington is who" said Claire as she grinned wildly.

"Look guys, I don't have feelings for him at this moment and I plan on being single until I find the right guy out there for me who is going to treat me like a queen and not a used toy to just play with." said Massie as she put down her menu.

"Massie, we know that you still have feeling for him, just tell him." said Alicia.

"Whatever" said Massie as she looked at her iPhone. As Massie looked up at Claire, she noticed her biting her lip nervously. "Claire, is there something wrong? You look nervous."

"No...well...I don't know what to do with Cam?" said Claire as looked down at the table.

"What do you mean?" said Alicia as she looked Claire confusedly.

"It's just, I think he's cheating on me and I don't know when he will have the nerve to tell me but right now I'm just scared."

"Claire, Cam is stupid if he ever thought or is cheating on you. He doesn't deserve someone like you." said Alicia.

"Yeah I guess you are right, leesh." said Claire as she gave her friend a shy smile.

"Hi, I'm Linda and I will be your waitress for today. What would you like to order?" said the waitress in a fake sweet voice.

"We will all take the _Caesar Salad. Thanks" _said Massie as she faked smiled to the waitress and gave her the menus then ignored her until she left. The waitress then gave Massie a dirty look and left.

"Jealous much?" said Massie once the waitress was gone. Alicia and Claire then soon joined in with Massie's laughter. "So what about your life, leesh? Or how is life?" said Massie as she looked at Alicia intently.

"Life is good. I'm engaged to Cole Henninger and we both live in Cali. He's a model for Armani and I got my dream job as a news reporter" said Alicia smiling down at her rock on her finger that she was admiring. "I also actually recently talked to Kristen but we never talk as long as we use too."

"Oh yeah that is pretty sad, well I mean after she took Dylan's side; she choose what she wanted and that's what she got. But that's over now; I mean we just need to get over it; that was high school drama." Said Alicia.

"Yeah we just have to move on; well you have better connection with Kristen than Claire and I. I mean after Kristen tried to seduce Cam and Dylan did take Derrick, Claire and I just stopped trying to win our boys." Said Massie.

"Well I did get Cam and we are living happily ever after." Said Claire sarcastically.

"Claire, just give Cam time, maybe he's just stressed out or something." Said Massie as she looked back down at the table so Claire couldn't see the guilt through her eyes.

"Massie, he's been quiet and I try anything to do just to save my marriage. I just don't know." Said Claire.

"I think you two should just talk about it somewhere quiet without any distractions. Or if it's that bad, I guess, then maybe you two should see a marriage counselor." Said Alicia

"Yeah I guess I could consider that."

"But Massie, how's your new job? You didn't seem happy when you called." Said Alicia as she tried to change the subject to not get Claire even more depressed.

"Well work is amazing especially with Derrick Harrington as your boss and with his co-bosses that are Cam Fisher and Josh Hotz." said Massie sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"So is Mr. Hotz still hot?" said Alicia smirking.

"I thought you were engaged and now that you're in New York, you decide to go for another guy while your fiancée is doing a model shoot?" said Massie looking suspiciously at Alicia. "Wait, do YOU have feelings for Mr. Hotz still?

"Nooo! Of course not! I was just asking on how he was..." said Alicia as she suddenly started to blush.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" said Massie who was grinning.

"Well at least I'm not in love with my boss who is Derrick Sexy Harrington." said Alicia as she took a sip of her water.

"Who's in love with Derrick Sexy Harrington?" said a voice from behind them. At that moment, Massie looked up and blushed at who she saw. It was Derrick Sexy Harrington who was smirking down at her with Cam and Josh at the side of him who coughed awkwardly.

"No one is in love with you. Oh wait, I forgot you don't' love anyone but you seem to use them and break their hearts. Besides who would want to be in love with you?" said Massie innocently as she smirked at him.

"Well let's see, there's Tracy, Casey, Taylor, and other girls that I can't name because there's too much of them who are madly in love me. Remember Massie, you work for me and I don't appreciate the rude comments from my secretaries." Said Derrick as he grinned at an annoyed Massie.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure those girls are in love with you because of your looks and money. Oh sounds like love, right?" said Massie as she gave Derrick a dirty look.

_Man she looks hot when she's mad, thought Derrick._

"So how are you guys?" said Alicia as she tried to break the awkward silence. As she looked up, she saw that both Massie and Claire were ignoring Cam and Derrick who were looking at them.

"We are just out to eat lunch because we have a lot of work today." Said Derrick as he continued to stare at Massie who was busy looking at her iphone.

"Oh we were just eating lunch too. Hey, I've got an idea, you guys can join us for lunch?" said Alicia was smiling at them. "I mean I haven't seen you guys in ages and we should catch up. I'm sure you wouldn't mind, Massie? Claire?"

"Excuse me, but I need to go to the bathroom." said Massie as she got up, gave Alicia a dirty look, and nearly dashed to the bathroom with businessmen watching her.

"Actually I need to go too." Said Claire as she looked at Cam for a split second and off to where Massie was.

As soon as Claire got to the bathroom, she saw that Massie was reapplying her eyeliner. As Claire looked more at Massie, she swears that she saw Massie's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Claire this is terrible, just when I wanted a break from seeing Derrick; he coincidentally comes to the same place that I'm having lunch at." Said Massie as she looked at Claire through the mirror. "It took me a while just to get over him but I don't know if I can work with him anymore...I think I'm going to quit."

"Massie, you can't! You know how much this job means to you. Just ignore Derrick; he's a conceited selfish jerk who likes to break hearts. If you quit, you will be unemployed and it will be hard finding another job. Also D.H. Law firm is the most successful law firm in the country! So take my advice and don't quit! What if this job benefits you, maybe after working awhile at derrick's law firm, I'm sure other law firms all over would be willing to hire you right away." Said Claire.

"Claire, I don't know, I think I just need to think about it first. But I'm definitely not going back to New Haven. Everything there was disastrous except for getting my degrees. If I go back, I'm scared that I will lose all of what I deserve and running into Cole Michaels, my ex, who had my whole life planned out for me."

"Massie, I say as a friend that you should think about. I mean you did go to school with Derrick before so you do know how he acts, just ignore him like how you ignored all those texts and calls from him when he tried to apologize to you after cheating on Dylan." Said Claire as crossed her arms. "I mean I can't believe I'm saying this but try to give Derrick a chance?"

"Claire Fisher….I mean Lyons or whatever your last name is right now, I'm not going to give him a chance. I know Derrick and he is a selfish person. I just can't believe he's my boss and if it wasn't for Cam and Josh then I wouldn't be working at this law firm", said Massie as she looked at Claire shockingly.

"Well I guess you can thank them for that. But Massie, everyone except you and Derrick realize that you two should be together."

"Claire, I don't think we can ever be together again. It's just…never mind. It's complicated to explain."

"Massie, trust me, I have time and I'm here for you whenever your free to tell me whatever your hiding." Said Claire as she went to Massie and gave her a hug.

"So Claire, what are you going to do about Cam?" said Massie as she fixed her hair.

"Well I'm just going to confront him tonight and see where it leads too." Said Claire as she stared down at her phone. "But I'm scared for what's going to come, I just feel insecure and I have this bad feeling."

"Well I'm sure you will make the right choice. So are you ready to go face the boys now?"

"Hmmm, maybe we should let Alicia stay with them for awhile and let her feel how awkward it is to sit in front of our exes." Said Claire as she chuckled.

"I like the way you think." Said Massie as she put on more eyeliner to cover her puffy eyes.

"Massie, you look perfect as always, let's go out there and have confidence to prove ourselves."

"Wow Claire, you act like were in junior high again." Said Massie as she laughed. "Okay let's go."

As Massie and Claire walked back to the table, they saw Alicia giving them an evil eye.

"So Claire, am I or you first to die by Alicia's evil eye?" whispered Massie.

"I say you" whispered Claire.

"There you girls are, we've been waiting forever for you girls to finally return." Said Alicia in a fake happy voice. "The guys and I were just talking about the good old days."

"Ohhhh…well that's nice." Said Massie as she sat down beside Claire who was ignoring Cam.

"Claire, are you okay? You look very confused." Said Josh as he looked at Claire. Claire looked and met her eyes with josh who had a worried facial expression.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking about what to do next for my photography project." Rushed Claire in one breath. "But thanks for your concern."

"So Massie, how in the world did YOU get into Yale University, that's quite impressive." Said Cam as he looked from Claire to Massie.

"Well Cam, aren't you just the charmer that every girl would want?" said a slightly mad Massie. "I got in because back in high school, I decided to concentrate on my grades and studied, yeah I love to shop but I knew that if I put a hold on my shopping obsession and turned to putting my nose in books, then it would have all paid off in the end. Now look where I am, it did help."

As Massie looked at Derrick, she saw him looking down at his hands with a sad expression on his face.

_Why is he all of a sudden sad? What happened to his cocky attitude that he just had?_

"So Alicia, how long are you staying in the New York for?" said Josh as he smirked his shiny white teeth at Alicia.

"For awhile, I guess, my fiancée is coming to do a photo shoot but I think I want to stay here than be in California for awhile. Yeah I love California but it's just I never see my friends as much as I want."

"Please excuse my interruption but I think I'm going to head back to the office and finish my work, so that way, leesh, we can have our movie night tonight." Said Massie as she stood up to grab her purse and phone.

"Massie, where do you think you're going?" said Derrick who looked confused. "Your lunch doesn't end until another 20 minutes."

"Well I remember the words spoken from your mouth about ALWAYS being at the desk and taking any calls. So that's what I'm doing, Mr. Harrington. I'm going to take a taxi and go back to the law firm to finish up my work, although I'm done, I'm pretty sure Lauren still needs help with uncompleted stuff."

"That's ridiculous, Massie, why don't you just ride with me. I'm going back to the firm and finish up a new case that's been added to today. There's no reason to waste your money on a taxi ride to the firm that's only about 10 minutes away." Said Derrick as he now stood in front of Massie.

"No, it's fine, there's nothing wrong with a taxi-"

"Massie, your being stubborn, just let me get my car and we can head back to the firm…TOGETHER." Said Derrick as he left a shocked Massie standing in front of the table.

"Cam, I think it's time for us to head back to, but first I have to stop somewhere to meet a client." Said Josh as he grabbed his phone from the table. "Alicia, it was great to see you again and hope to maybe see you some time in the future."

Alicia smirked at Josh. "Yeah I hope we see each other again….real soon."

"Claire, I might be home late tonight due to the new case that Derrick had booked into our already busy schedules, so don't wait up for me and please get some rest, love, you look tired." Said Cam he scooted closer to Claire and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before following Josh out the restaurant doors.

"Wow that was really interesting" said Claire as she took a sip of her water.

Alicia chuckled, "Yeah that was sort of weird."

As Massie saw Derrick driving his Black Audi in front of the restaurant, Massie couldn't help but wonder to what people were seeing. As Massie looked over to her right, she saw a group of New York women giggling and making seductive eyes towards Derrick who was smirking and now holding the passenger door while waiting for Massie to get in the car.

"Thanks", said Massie as she climbed into the passenger seat. Once Massie saw Derrick nod and walk to the driver seat. Massie couldn't help but notice the leather of his car and the amazing smell of his Armani cologne lingering in the exquisite car.

"So I'm assuming that you like my car by the way that you're closing your eyes, right?" said Derrick as he started to drive.

"Yeah your Audi is very nice, smells great, and is actually…..clean" said Massie who looked confused.

_What happened to his messiness…especially the time when he showed me his room back in our teen days. When did he get so clean?_

"Thanks, I guess" chuckled Derrick.

"So I bet you attract girls this way, right? By showing them your car and manners such as opening the door for them." Said Massie as she looked out the window trying to ignore the intense gaze that was coming from Derrick.

"Actually, Miss. Block, you're the first girl that I have ever opened the door for and well had manners towards besides my mom and sometimes my sister."

"Oh I see, your quite the charmer, boss." Said Massie as she looked at him and saw his face go to a disgust look.

"What?" questioned Massie.

"When you said "Boss", it makes me feel old and wrinkly." Chuckled Derrick "I can't imagine seeing myself old yet."

"Oh sorry, I thought that calling you boss or I guess now, Mr. Harrington, would be more professional."

"Massie, you know that I know you and you know me, so we can cut this whole professional crap until we get inside the law firm. Besides I like to hear your voice when you saw my real name and not Mr. Harrington. It makes me think of my dad when you say that." Said Derrick as he smiled towards Massie.

"Yeah I guess you do have a point, Derrick, but it's just different with you now. I mean, I'm working for you and it's not like-"

"Massie, I know that we have been a relationship together in the past but that doesn't mean that were friends now. I know it may be awkward for you as it is to me but you don't bother me. Most girls are just using me but I know that you will always be there for me no matter what; even through the thick and thin. Besides, it's not like I ignore you or anything, I just want to try to be civil with you and catch up with you about our college years and things like that."

_Friends? Best friends? Wow what happened to cocky Derrick who was flirting with me earlier? Massie, get your head in the game and stay focus. Although you're sitting close to a guy that you may still love and possibly want to jump, you have to not fall for his games again. You know what was resulted the last time….a broken heart._

"Yeah I feel the same way about you too." Said Massie as she looked down at her hands.

"Massie, honestly, I feel comfortable around you and I think you will be a great addition to our law firm family. But just don't break any rules because they will result in you becoming fired." Said Derrick as he parked the car.

_So now he wants nothing to do with me? He just see's me as another employee? Since when did Derrick actually become mature about his job?_

"Oh and also Miss. Block, try not to wear clothes that are….revealing and too comfortable on your body. I really don't want other men in the building becoming problems in my office." Said derrick as he looked up and down at Massie. "But once we get back on the floor, I want you to set up dates, reply to any emails, and just add things to my schedule."

_Wow Derrick has just now came back to Mr. Boss. How in the world did he change his mood to a serious guy to a cocky jerk and now back to boss mode? Well I'm assuming that he's probably tense or stressed._

"Yes, derrick, I –"

"Miss. Block, were now back in the law firm, so it's Mr. Harrington." Said Derrick as he pushed the elevator button.

"Well, Mr. Harrington, I just wanted to let you know that I will do a great job at getting work on time and that I'm also glad that you chose me to fulfill this….duty at your law firm. Also I'm looking forward to having small chats with you as friends. I mean don't get me wrong, I know that you're my boss but I think we will have a great friendship." Said Massie as she hurried out of the elevator and made her way toward her desk.

"Miss. Block, I'm actually looking forward to getting to know you better in person instead of hearing from different people about you. Plus our friendship will be the greatest and no one can compare to It." smirked Derrick as he walked to his office before winking at Massie then shutting the door.

"So what just happened? Did he already try to get into your pants already, Massie?" said Lauren as she looked at Massie intently.

"I really don't know what just happened either. Try? He already has once in our past and he now wants a friendship….just a friendship."

"Why what's wrong with a friendship?" said a confused Lauren while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well it's just that I think I still have feelings-"said Massie but was interrupted by Derrick who was still in his office.

"Massie, Lauren, you two better be working and not gossiping in my law firm. My law firm is the best in the country-"but he got cut off by Lauren.

"And I have a good relationship to still have and I don't want anyone ruining. Yes, Derrick, or boss, we get it, Massie was just telling me-"

"Miss. Carnevale, Please don't over talk your boss, as I was saying before, Massie, if you want to go to your friends house then I expect you to keep working and not distract Lauren about nonsense gossip." Said Derrick from his office. Massie and Lauren looked at each other and both looked at Derrick's office door which they gave dirty looks too.

"I feel like he's my father or a teacher and were his students or puppets sometimes" whispered Lauren to Massie.

"I agree and I have been here for just a day." Said Massie as started to look through Derrick's schedule and began to work. When it was time to leave the law firm, she and Lauren made their way toward the entrance of the building.

"So because we live almost close by, I decided that you're my new taxi buddy." Squealed Lauren as she bounced up and down.

"Wow I didn't know that it would mean a lot to you" giggled Massie as she saw Lauren flag down a taxi.

"You have new clue how much it means to mean." Said Lauren as she got inside the taxi.

"Montreal Ritz Carlton Apartments, please" said Massie as she closed the taxi door behind her.

"So Massie, what are you and your friend Alicia going to do tonight at your little sleepover?" said Lauren as she grabbed her blackberry out and began to text someone.

"Hmmm, well were probably going to watch a chick flick, eat junk food, and talk. I haven't seen her in a long time and I'm so excited that she's here in New York for awhile."

"If you don't mind me asking but are the things written in the media true about derrick? I mean like he's the biggest player in New York?" said Massie as she looked at Lauren's blue eyes that were slightly confused and sad.

"Well some are but the one about him being a player is true. Massie before you arrived or got hired, everyday he would bring in a new girl that he would kiss or leave with. Most women in the law firm have already been with Derrick. But most of the girls are blonde with blue eyes that have big boobs. I actually never had seen him with a brunette before so it kind of surprised me when you said that you two dated. I think that maybe he didn't want to date a brunette because it reminded him of you. Massie, your very pretty and you can any guy's attention just by the snap of your fingers." Said Lauren as she looked at Massie with a pained expression.

"So why didn't he hit on you? Or has he already?" said Massie with curiosity in her voice.

"Well he tried when I first started at the firm, but I told him that I don't do this whole hook up fling and that I was looking for a serious relationship. I think he went through this depression time, I mean, today he seemed happy with your presence, usually he just ignores everyone and never talks not even to Josh or Cam. Massie, you don't realize this but I think you have a special power over Derrick's moods." Said Lauren as she chuckled.

Once the taxi stopped in front of the apartments, Massie couldn't help but notice that Lauren was walking in another direction.

"Lauren, where are you going? Our apartments are right here." Yelled Massie.

Lauren chuckled, "Massie, I live like three buildings away from you. I told Derrick that I can't accept him to pay for my rent and I wanted to show my parent's that I can depend and survive on my own without anyone helping."

Massie chuckled, "Oh I see, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow, Massie." Said Lauren as she waved then continued to walk towards her apartment.

"Good evening, Miss. Block. How was your day?" said Dave as he opened the door for Massie.

"It went well, thanks Dave, and how was your day also?" said Massie as she walked through the door.

"It was the same as usually, Miss. Block, opening the doors."

Massie chuckled, "Well have a nice night"

"You too, Miss. Block."

Once Massie arrived in her apartment, she went to her bedroom to change into some comfortable clothes beside her work clothes. She took out a pair of PINK sweatpants and her old Yale sweatshirt to wear for the night. As she started to unpack some her moving boxes, she suddenly heard a knock at the door.

Massie looked over at the clock and it was only 6:00 and Alicia wasn't coming until another hour or so.

"Leesh, I didn't know you were coming early." Said Massie as she opened the door and looked into a familiar brown-eyed person that was not Alicia's.

"Derrick?" said Massie as she looked shocked at what Derrick had in his hands…..

* * *

**So what do you think? Love it? hate it? Oh and Lauren is a new character that I added to the story, she's blonde, blues eyes, and the same age as Massie and the crew. I'm still not sure whether I want her a bad or good person yet but I guess we'll just have to see. So please Review as always! and thanks to everyone who reviews and favorite this story! I love you all and thanks to those who review and say comments that push me back into gear for writing this story! I know I make alot of promises but I promise I will try to update better.**

**Love, Chrystal**

_P.S. Eclipse is an amazing movie to all the twi-hard fans also! :) _


	7. Chapter 7

Well here's another chapter! I'm telling all of you now that there will be drama included and there will be soon to be more drama in the upcoming chapters. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and to those who haven't ditched my stories yet. Oh and thanks tofor giving me an idea that will be included in a future chapter. Hope you like this chapter as much as you love your favorite celebrity crush...(coughs)...Robert Pattinson...Taylor Lautner...Zac Efron...etc... Enjoy!

* * *

Once Massie arrived in her apartment, she went to her bedroom to change into some comfortable clothes besides her work clothes. She took out a pair of PINK sweatpants and her old Yale sweatshirt to wear for the night. As she started to unpack some her moving boxes for about 1 hour, she suddenly heard a knock at the door.

Massie looked over at the clock and it was only 6:00 and Alicia wasn't coming until another hour or so.

"Leesh, I didn't know you were coming early." Said Massie as she opened the door and looked into a familiar brown-eyed person that was not Alicia's.

"Derrick?" said Massie as she looked shocked at what Derrick had in his hands.

"Hey, Massie, you forgot this at your desk and you know, you can never trust anyone anymore." Said derrick as he handed Massie her Louis Vuitton planner.

_Massie? Why happened to "Ms. Block, we have to be professional", thought Massie._

"Oh thanks, Derrick." Said Massie as she grabbed the planner out of his hand and began to blush.

"So how do you like your new apartment?" said Derrick as he leaned against the door while flashing his signature smirk at Massie.

_If he wasn't my boss and ex-crush, right now, I would want to jump him and have my way with him. He still does look very hot. The way his muscles show through his shirt as he leans against the door or the time I walked in on him at the office…his toned body. Massie! Get your head back in the professional way. You can't think of your boss like that._

"It's great I guess and I really do appreciate you paying for the rent. It makes me feel like a princess." said Massie as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Massie, you know that you will always be a princess. Besides, doesn't the guys you date treat you like a princess?" said derrick curiously towards Massie.

"Not all of them or should I say most of them treated me like a princess. Some even wanted to control my life." Said Massie as she thought about her ex.

"Massie, to me, you will always be a princess. You deserve to be treated like a princess. As a friend, I want you to find the right prince charming and have your happily ever after just like any other girl wants."

"Thanks Derrick, I guess for the advice." said Massie as she looked at him.

"Yeah no problem, but-" Derrick was soon interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello" said Derrick as he answered his phone. Derrick smirked at the ground once he found out who it was but once he remembered that he was standing in front of Massie, his smirk soon became a frown. "Yeah I'll be right there, I was just turning something back to a friend. Jessica, I promise I will see you later tonight. Yep I can't wait either. Bye."

Massie stood there awkwardly as Derrick talked to another girl on the phone. Massie felt a hard pain in throat and she felt like crying in her room that was caused by this man who was standing right in front of her while calling a possibly girlfriend or even hook up for the night.

Massie saw that Derrick had a sad expression on his face.

"Well Mass, I have to go. I will see you tomorrow at my office and with my Starbucks coffee that will be on my desk instead of my shirt." chuckled Derrick.

"Yeah I will see you tomorrow with your coffee and on time." Massie squeaked out from her sore throat.

"Oh and also have a great time tonight with Alicia." said Derrick as began to walk away.

"Yeah thanks again for my planner and have a great night, boss." said Massie as she closed the door behind her.

"Well wasn't that awkward." said Massie aloud to herself. "Massie, don't cry over him, he's just a cocky player who is going to break your heart again. I mean he did it once and chose Dylan over you. Massie Block, you are one stupid girl that always finds the wrong boy-"

"Massie, who are you talking to?" chuckled Alicia as she opened the apartment door while carrying a bag of junk food and a present with a large purple bow on top of it.

Massie blushed. "Ohhh no one, I was just talking to myself, you know; the usual."

"Well I'm not sure if it was about Derrick Sexy Harrington but I just saw him walking out of the building doors when I was on my way up. He was offering me to help but I told him that I could handle It." said Alicia as she smirked at Massie.

"What?" said Massie as she grabbed the bag of junk food out of Alicia's hands then off toward the kitchen

"I don't know. It's just kind of weird to see Derrick leave your apartment. Why was he at your apartment anyways? Was he trying to get laid by you already?" said Alicia as she chuckled at how red Massie's face was. Alicia continued to laugh some more. "So he did get laid!"

"No we didn't do anything! He just came to return my planner because I left it on my desk." Said Massie as she looked down at the kitchen counter. "Then his phone rang and I think it was once of his sluts or booty calls but then he said something about meeting him somewhere and he made an excuse right in front of me to leave right away. It was so awkward and you have no idea how I feel about it…about this whole stupid relationship."

"WOW! I missed a lot! I knew I should have came an hour earlier" said Alicia as she took out two Fiji waters.

"So what should we watch tonight? Gossip girl series? Breakfast at Tiffany's? Pretty in pink? Pretty Women?" said Massie as she began to look through her movie piles.

"I say we watch Pretty Women. I mean come on; it's an all time classic that every girl watches!"

Massie Chuckled. "Yeah I guess you're right." Massie and Alicia began to watch the movie and eat their junk food that was full of red vines, ice cream, red bulls, and chips.

"I love how Edward in the movie helps out this prostitute through her life like he's trying to help her make a better choice for her future. He actually does care about her and in the end; he realizes that he needs her in his life. It's so cute to imagine something like that." said Alicia as she began to look at a Vogue Magazine.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I mean he spoils her because he feels like she's a….princess." said Massie as she thought about what Derrick said to her earlier about being a princess and that she will find her prince charming soon.

"Yeah I wish I can be treated like a princess. I would love to have my guy to basically drop everything for me and just care for me or even have time for me."

"Doesn't Cole treat you like princess?" said Massie curiously to Alicia.

"Yeah but we came for a vacation and to start preparing for our wedding but I'm not sure if I feel the sparks anymore between us. Yeah I do love him but I don't think it's the right love, I feel like he cares more about his modeling career than me. I mean yeah he's a great kisser and also in bed but he's just been distance lately. I mean I'm not sure if he's cheating but he came back to our apartment late last night." said Alicia as she through the Vogue Magazine on the couch that was behind them. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well if you still love him and want to spend the rest of your life with him, then marry him. If you don't love him, tell him now before it gets too late and in the end, you will regret it."

"Yeah your right Massie, I guess I should just think about it. But you see I wasn't sure on-"but a knock at the door caused Alicia to stop and Massie to jump. Both Massie and Alicia looked at each other strangely. As Massie opened the door, she suddenly felt broken at what she saw in front of her.

"Claire? What happened?" said Massie as she pulled Claire into a hug. Claire had her mascara running from crying, wearing her pajamas, and had a suitcase.

"Cam" was all that Claire squeaked before sobbing on the ground with Massie and Alicia looking at each other with shock.

**Cam and Claire's Apartment**

**New York, New York**

**8:30 p.m.**

As Claire started to make dinner, she thought about her marriage with Cam. She didn't feel as happy as before but now she feels like their living in their own worlds; keeping secrets from each other.

"Crap!" said Claire as she dropped some spaghetti sauce on her work clothes. Once Claire changed her clothes into PINK sweatpants, an old rock t-shirt, and some chestnut colored _Ugg_ boots. She then went back to the kitchen to make the salad. Claire looked at the time and saw that Cam was going to come through the door at any moment now.

_Just on time,_ thought Claire once she heard the door open.

"Hey, Claire." said Cam as he walked into the kitchen and gave Claire a kiss. Cam continued to kiss Claire but noticed that the kiss felt distant.

"Claire, what's wrong?" said Cam as he looked into Claire's blue eyes searching for any worry that makes her seem depressed.

"Nothing. I'm just tired and it's been a long day." Claire then walked to the kitchen table and sat in the chair. Cam followed her and sat in the opposite chair from Claire. Dinner went by silent and some small talk.

"Want to watch a movie with me?" said Cam as he grabbed Claire's hand and held her right in front of him.

"Ummm, I'm not sure; I still have work to finish up on." Claire then began to untangle cam's hands for her.

"Claire, just take a break, come hang out with me for awhile. Just relax, if you want I'll massage your back." said Cam as he pulled Claire back to him. Claire looked into cam's blue eye then to the green one. Cam knew that he won Claire into hanging out with him through the evening.

"Fine, we can watch a movie."

Cam grabbed Claire's hand and brought her to the couch while he went to their movie case to find a movie.

"Cam, what if we just talk instead of watch a movie tonight?" said Claire as she bit her lip. " I mean, it's just that, we haven't talked in a real long time."

Cam smiled. "Yeah sure, we can do that." Cam walked over to the couch that Claire was sitting on and joined her.

"So what did you want to talk about Claire?" said Cam as he put Claire's foot on his lap.

"I don't know. It's just that we haven't been spending time at all together. How's work?"said Claire as she shifted her body in the couch.

"Work's been good but stressful. But the main point that Josh and I hired Massie because we wanted to set her and Derrick up again but we also chose her because she had great requirements. Derrick has been talking to me lately how he's stressed and lately he's been telling me that it was a good thing to hire Massie. I guess he said something about missing her and he wants to try to have another chance with her but it's not professional."

"Yeah but wouldn't you call all his secretary hook-ups unprofessional? I mean come on, Derrick thinks he's the hottest guy that can play with girls hearts, hook up with them, and then just leave them. I don't want my best friend with a guy like that. In fact, I don't even want him to come near her. Massie doesn't need a cocky jerk to just waltz in her life, break her heart, and basically throw her away like a old rag doll." said Claire as she sat up.

"Claire, Derrick can always change and I have seen the way he looks at Massie." said Cam as he put his hand through his hair.

"Yeah see's her for a piece of meat to use then throw away."

"Claire, why are we even arguing about Massie and Derrick who are not even together. Were just making ourselves stressed because we both know that we don't want to lose both of our friends and I guess we both have different perspectives about them considering the fact that you hate Derrick who is my best friend since Elementary school."

"Oh so basically, you're telling me that you would choose Derrick over me?" said Claire as she got up from the couch with her hands on her hips.

"No I didn't say that. Claire, you know I would choose you but the way you've been distance from me lately wants me to choose Derrick." said Cam as he walked into the bedroom ignore Claire.

"What? I've been the one ignoring you when you have been the one keeping secrets from me?" said Claire as she followed Cam into the room. Cam was sitting on the bed staring Claire who was now mad.

"Claire, I don't know why you say I'm hiding secrets from you when I'm really not. Gosh Claire this is why were always arguing and it gets ridiculous." said Cam as he pinched his nose.

"Okay so if it's ridiculous then who would you chose over me, me or Nikki?" said Claire as she stared right at Cam with her arms folded across her chest.

Cam looked right into Claire's eyes that were now watery. "Claire, what are you talking about?"

"Cam, just tell me the truth."

"Claire, I would choose you over Nikki. Nikki means nothing to me. Besides I don't know why you would bring her up in this conversation." said Cam quietly.

"Cam, you are such a liar for a husband. What makes you think I'm stupid? I saw your phone light up the other night; I checked it and guess who it was….Nikki Dalton. Yeah that's who…that slut who wanted to put her hands on my husband and guess what she already did." said Claire. Claire walked to the closet and began to pack some clothes.

"Claire, I don't know what you want me to say?" said Cam as he looked at Claire with sadness in his eyes.

"So have you been having an affair or what? Why did she text and use the name "baby" toward you? Tell me the whole truth Cam." Said Claire as she sat on her luggage and waited for cam to speak. Cam was still sitting on the bed with his hands on his lap.

"Okay fine well here's the whole truth. When I went to California for that business trip Derrick wanted me to go on, there was a party. I drank too much and I don't remember what happened but I was talking to some girl and she was forcing herself on me and trying to get my attention but I told her I was married. I remember telling her that then the next morning…" Cam paused and looked at Claire who was in tears. "I had a major headache that felt like a cannon went through my head, my clothes were on the ground, and the woman who was following me last night was next to me in the bed."

"And what was the girl's name?" said Claire who was crying and couldn't look at cam's eyes of betrayal.

"I don't know. I ignored her. As I said, I don't remember anything about her."

"So why is Nikki texting you?"

"Well at my parent's friend's wedding that I attended awhile back, my parent's saw Nikki's parents and they invited them to come sit with my family at the wedding. So at the wedding, I guess you can say they gave to much champagne to everyone and I remember Nikki saying she couldn't find her key to her house and I told her that she could sleep on the couch in my hotel room. Then I remember that we drank a couple more drinks at the hotel bar and the next thing you know…..we…." said Cam as he starred down at his hands.

Claire looked at Cam with tears in her eyes. She was shocked that she was speechless and frozen in place on her bed.

"Claire?" said Cam as he looked up at his wife who looked at him in shock. "Can you say anything?"

"Cam….there's nothing I can say. What do you want me to say?" whispered Claire as she struggled to speak.

"Claire, I don't know but just know that I don't remember any of the nights and I was drinking." Said Cam as he tried to scoot closer to Claire. Claire now stood up so that she now looking down at Cam.

"Cam, right now, I just need some space. Right now, I feel disgusted with you and myself. I can't look at you as the same man that I married and love anymore. How could you do this? Cam, all I ever wanted was for you to love me and someday have our children together. I wanted us to become so in love that we won't care what others think of us. The first months of our marriage, I thought it was unbelievable but all of sudden….we just became distance and edgy. You know our marriage was the greatest when we actually had time for each other. Maybe it was Derrick who changed you or something. " cried Claire as she wiped her tears from her swollen eyes.

"Claire, Derrick has nothing to do with me. This is about you and me. I love you and right now, I know you hate me but I know that you will love me no matter what. If you want me to leave for awhile, then just tell me." said Cam as he stood right in front of Claire. Cam's phone then rang and flashed.

"Leave it. It's probably no one special."

Cam's phone rang again. Cam stared at Claire who now packing up her clothes into her luggage.

"Claire, can we just talk about this." said Cam as he tugged at his hair.

"Cam, I think it's for the better that we just have some space. I will be the one leaving not you. Besides I'm sure Derrick would love to have his old friend back."

Claire then picked up her luggage and started to walk toward the front door. But as soon as she picked her purse, she saw Cam's phone flash. Claire picked up Cam's phone and saw the most shocking text message that she never wanted to see.

"Claire, what is it?" said Cam as he stood by the front door while pinching his nose.

Claire then walked over to Cam, dropped his phone in his hand, and slapped him across the face.

"Don't ever try to talk to me or see me. Cam, you know that I will always love you but right now I will never forgive no matter what. I hope you and Nikki will enjoy your perfect life together." cried Claire as she slammed the door.

Cam looked down at his phone and had a shocked expression to see what caused his wife to slap him and leave.

"Man, I'm so stupid to just go see Massie" said Derrick to himself as he was driving back to his apartment. "Why does she all of sudden just come back into my life? But she did look very very hot in her work outfit today. The way her toned boy fit perfectly into her blouse and skirt, her long brown hair cascading down her back, and the way her long legs showed in her sex shoes of what girls call stilettos. Derrick, stop before you go crazy in love with her." Derrick parked his car into his regular parking spot in his penthouse garage. He put his head on the steering wheel and thought about what he was going to do about Massie.

Derrick heavily breathed through his nose and tried to clear his mind from Massie. He thought about Josh's graduation party and what happened that night with Massie. He pulled his air frustratingly until he heard a knock on his window. He saw the person outside his car and smiled right away.

"I'm glad you're here. I really need you, right now." said Derrick as he leaned down and kissed the girl hard on the mouth.

"Derrick, I know you will always want me. That's why I've been waiting here for you to get back. I've missed you. Seeing you today in the firm, made me want to jump you in front of all the girls who had secret crushes on you and mark you as mine." said Jessica between kisses. She pushed Derrick toward his car, so that his back was against it.

"Jess, you know we can't do this. This is very unprofessional." said Derrick as he pulled Jessica's arms from his neck.

"Derry, that's not what you said a couple of weeks ago. Besides, who's stopping you? Your hot and every girl wants you but you and I know that your only mine." said Jessica as she tugged Derrick's hand toward the door of the penthouse building. "Come on, I actually have to talk to you about work."

Derrick chuckled. "This isn't about work is it?"

"Nope. It's exactly my point." said Jessica as she pushed the elevator button that led to Derrick's penthouse.

Once the elevator doors opened, Derrick was making out with Jessica that he didn't realize that he was carrying her towards his penthouse.

"Derrick, you may be a player and sleep with any girl that you want but you know that I'm the best out of all." said Jessica as she began to kiss Derrick's neck. Derrick began to dig in his pants pocket trying to find his keys.

_Massie actually can top you and all those other girls, thought Derrick._

Once Derrick opened his door, he wasn't thrilled to see what was in front of him. He saw his best friend slouched on his couch with his swollen blue and green eye looking at him with sadness and shock.

"She's pregnant." Said Cam as he looked at Derrick.

Derrick looked at Cam confusedly. "Dude, you should be happy. You should be happy for you and Claire. You're going to be a dad just like you always wanted."

Cam looked at the ground. "Nikki."

Derrick looked at Cam and saw that Cam's phone was now in his hands. Derrick looked down at the text message that was staring right in front of him.

_**Cam, I think I might be pregnant….with your baby. Please call me when u get this message. We have a lot 2 discuss. _Nikki Dalton **_

"Derrick, come on." whined Jessica as she began to tug Derrick's hands towards the bedroom.

"Jessica, not right now. I have to go help my friend. I owe him for helping me in the past. I think its best if you leave." said Derrick as he pushed Jessica toward the door.

"You will regret this, Derrick Harrington, because know one rejects me for their best friend." said Jessica as she slammed the door and walked out of Derrick's penthouse.

Derrick walked backed over to Cam and gave him his phone back.

"So do you want to talk about it?"said Derrick as he looked at his friend who looked miserable with bags under his eyes.

"Derrick, like you said before about your past, I think I will tell you when I'm ready." said Cam as he stood up and made his way towards Derrick's guest room.

Derrick sat in the same spot for awhile before getting up and going to take a shower. After he was done taking his shower and getting ready for bed, he couldn't help but notice that he could hear Cam crying from outside the guest room.

_I guess him and Claire are done…..for now. I wonder how Claire is taking it? _

Derrick then climbed into his soft bed thinking about Cam and Claire's relationship.

_What if that was mine and Massie's relationship? Did I make the right choice in high school to not be with her?_

As soon as Derrick closed his eyes, he couldn't help but think of Massie as he began dreaming about her.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? Should I have Claire and Cam split up or should I have Nikki have Cam's baby? Should Alicia be with Josh? In the upcoming chapters, I will explain more about the graduation night and Derrick's past. If this is too much drama, trust me this is not the end of it yet. (chuckles) Give me any ideas of what you think should happen. Oh and sorry for any mistakes of punctuation and grammer...so please Review! :) I love to hear your thoughts and comments.

**Love and Rockets, **

**Chrystal**


	8. Chapter 8

**First, thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my story! I love you all! and to all those who have sent personal messages (loveurlife) to help me become more motivated to write this story. So although, i promised to update like i think every two weeks or so...I will try my best and keep that promise. Yes i've been completely busy with my social life and especially with school but I can't help it and can't help my dumb teachers who constatnly give me so much homework...but as the new year comes around, one of my goals is to update more often. So I personally apologize...(chuckles)...I really I do... Besides, I don't want to give a whole lecture about my life but I've found time to read the new clique book My Little Phony and all I can say is "Wowwww! and holy crap! It was unpredictable." But anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and as always sorry for any spelling errors and etc. **

* * *

Previous chapter:

"Yeah your right Massie, I guess I should just think about it. But you see I wasn't sure on-"but a knock at the door caused Alicia to stop and Massie to jump. Both Massie and Alicia looked at each other strangely. As Massie opened the door, she suddenly felt broken at what she saw in front of her.

"Claire? What happened?" said Massie as she pulled Claire into a hug. Claire had her mascara running from crying, wearing her pajamas, and had a suitcase.

"Cam" was all that Claire squeaked before sobbing on the ground with Massie and Alicia looking at each other with shock.

* * *

"Mass, I think we should get Claire out of her work clothes and somewhere more comfortable." Said Alicia as she looked at the ground and saw Claire crying on her luggage.

"Yeah, of course, I'll go get some comfortable clothes while you help her." said a confused Massie who was walking up her staircase to her bedroom.

While Alicia struggled to get Claire to the couch, she couldn't help but realize that Claire's wedding ring was off.

_Is Claire and Cam officially not married anymore? thought Alicia._

"Here Claire, put these on." said Massie as she handed Claire some PINK sweatpants.

"Thanks, Massie." mumbled Claire as she started to change.

"Oh, so Massie gets a thanks for getting you some new clothes and I don't get anything especially considering the fact that I had to drag you from the front door to the couch with my manicured hands? Oh I feel thanked Claire." Said Alicia as she threw her hands in the air.

"Sorry and thank you, Leesh." mumbled Claire as she settled her small body into one of Massie's new couches.

"Claire, what happened?" said Massie as she sat in front of Claire. Massie looked at Claire and couldn't help but wonder what event caused her usually peppy and pretty friend to now be this depressed girl with mascara running down her face, her nose running, and her crow's nest of hair on top her blotchy face.

"Cam cheated me." whispered Claire as she stared at the ground.

"That lying cheating face…weird-eyed boy cheated on you! Oh he's in for a long night and week because the next time I see him, I will-"but Alicia was cut off by the shocked expressions of Massie and Claire.

"What?" said Alicia "I just don't think he deserves to live after hurting one of my good friend's like this and Claire, who did he cheat on with you?"

"He said some girl that he doesn't remember and Nikki Dalton." Said Claire as she began to cry.

"Nikki Dalton and some random girl!" yelled Alicia

"Leesh, not so loud or else I will have to pay a fee again after the last time." said Massie as she gave a death glare toward Alicia.

"The music was not my fault." said Alicia in one breath.

Massie rolled her eyes and remembered the huge fee that she had to pay to the hotel because of Alicia's wild dance party in her penthouse plus the incredible mess that was left just for her.

"But I think our whole marriage is a complete failure now." cried Claire into one of Massie's pillows. "Before I left, I told him I would always love him but right now it's too much for me."

"Claire, you are strong woman and we will be with you through this whole cam fiasco." said Massie as she grabbed Claire and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Massie, but that's not all." said Claire as more tears began to pool in her puffy blue eyes. "Nikki Dalton is…..pregnant…it's cam's baby."

"What?" said Alicia and Massie at the exact same time with bewildered expressions.

"Now Cam is definitely going to get a beat down when I see him, no he's probably going to be a gimp the next time you see him Claire. That cheating lying pig face." said Alicia as she started to pace in the room "I think I'm going to go have a "chat" with cam, while you and Massie talk, so if you don't mind but I'm going to be leaving now." Alicia was now by Massie's door trying to put on her Jimmy Choo stilettos.

"Alicia, hold on, you can't because violence is not necessary and besides I want you to save me some beat downs too because I'm afraid there won't be a Cam Fisher by the time you get back. All we need to do right now is help Claire and I will talk to Cam tomorrow, just not tonight. Claire needs us…emotionally." said Massie as she stood in front of Alicia. Alicia looked at Massie and couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes.

"Wow Massie, when did you get so smart." Chuckled Alicia as she looked at Massie.

"Oh since I graduated with a degree from Yale University and got a job at a high elite law firm in New York with my ex-boyfriend who is now my boss. Plus I know how Claire's feeling right now; a couple of college boys that I dated were just using me or ended up cheating with me in the end."

"But you learned from all those cheaters. You learned lessons on guys and probably even now learn…. who to turn your heart to. I guess your right but Cam fisher is on my list as number one and no one wants to be on my list either." said Alicia as she looked at Massie with sympathy in her eyes. Massie smiled at her friend and turned around to find Claire staring at her phone with more tears streaming down her face. Massie and Alicia both walked toward Claire who now was curled up in a ball with her phone beside her head.

"Claire, let's watch a movie. Let's see…." said Alicia she picked up the movie pile from the coffee table that had many junk food goodies around it. "Oohh, were definitely watching Clueless!"

Massie went upstairs to her massive room and grabbed her Mac laptop. Massie couldn't help but look on her wall at the picture of her and derrick at the soccer championship that happened what seemed like years ago. She saw the happiness and giddiness her eyes and saw Derrick smiling like a fool that was in love.

"You still love him, don't you?" Massie turned around and saw Claire standing at her bedroom door with her puffy eyes staring at her.

"Well, I will always love him but I don't think right now is the best time to love him especially because he's my boss and it would be unprofessional. Besides we both changed and were just both different. I don't think he's looking for a single relationship anyways. He's a player….I saw him answering a call to another woman and Jessica was telling me that he almost hooked up with everyone in the law firm except for her." said Massie as she stared back at the picture. Claire stared at her friend and couldn't help but see the hurt in Massie. Massie was so different now compared to her high school behavior.

"Massie, Derrick doesn't deserve you, you deserve better than him. He's not the same guy that you fell in love with in high school. As your good friend, I think you should move on, find another guy that will love you for you and will be committed to you like a peanut better jelly sandwich." Claire chuckled. "Without the peanut butter, the sandwich would be just nasty."

"Yeah, I guess your right…." said Massie as she looked down at the ground. Claire looked at Massie and just remembered why she came up to see her.

"Oh and Alicia wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come join to watch Clueless?"

"Actually I have work to catch up on. Well I just want to get ahead, so that way I can have a free weekend without having to do work." said Massie as she sat on her queen sized bed that had a Ralph Lauren comforter on top.

"Oh okay, well I guess, I'll see you tomorrow." mumbled Claire as she left the room.

"Yeah see you tomorrow…" said Massie as she opened her laptop and went straight to her email. "Let's see….."

Massie began to scroll through her email messages and saw that she had one new message in her inbox from Derrick Harrington.

"Man, what does he want now?" said Massie as she clicked open the message.

_Dear Miss. Block,_

Massie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

_I just want to inform you and that since Christmas is coming soon that you have been assigned, randomly, to host a Christmas party at the firm. I expect a successful party because not only will it be upon you but this event will also have other big lawyers attending. You will also have an assistant helping you but that will be mentioned on when the time comes. I hope you will do a great job considering the fact that this will be hosted properly by you. I also expect a full outline of your party progress by November. I wish you a good luck because I'm afraid that you will need it._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Derrick Harrington_

"Are you kidding me? Is he already trying to stress me out again! That dolt thinks he can control me, well we will see about that tomorrow" said Massie as she grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it on the ground.

"Massie, are you okay?" said a confused Alicia with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Massie as she pinched her nose.

"Oh okay, well I'm actually going to leave now. Claire is down stairs asleep on your couch and I just received a call from Michael so I'm going to go." said Alicia as she began to leave the bedroom. "Oh and Massie, remember that I'm here for you just like Claire. You can tell me anything and I will be there for you plus if you're stressed about Derrick, I got your back and will gladly accept to kick his butt any day."

Massie stopped typing and looked up at her friend. "Thanks Leesh and I know that I can trust you and talk to you about anything."

"Yeah, no problem." said Alicia as she left the bedroom.

Massie stared at her laptop and wondered if she should call Derrick or send him an email.

_If I email him, would he think of me as a high maintenance girl who only revolves her world with technology or who always communicates with technology rather than face to face? Or should I just call him?_

Massie stared back and forth from her laptop to her iphone. She suddenly rolled her eyes and picked up her phone and dialed the number that she was regretting to call.

"Derrick Harrington, speaking…"

Massie silently chuckled to herself. "Hello, Mr. Harrington, this is Ms. Block."

"Massie, you don't have to speak in professional terms with me right now. I mean it's late at night and were not in the building. Unless you like to act out the whole boss and co-worker scene privately, I'm actually okay with it" said Derrick who chuckled on the other line. "Besides Massie, I know that you can't hide your feelings for me anymore. So you can just admit it."

"So out of curiosity, is that what you told your previous secretaries that you hired and then slept with, then fired them? Besides Derrick, I believe it's unprofessional to talk to one of your workers like that. Look the reason I called was to confirm the whole Christmas party. "

"Sorry, umm I guess you're right, well Ms. Block, it is confirmed in my agenda that you will be planning the party that will be happening in about one month."

"So, how did I get picked when I just barely started working?" said Massie curiously.

"Well, you see Ms. Block; you were picked out of random."

"Must have been some random" muttered Massie.

"What was that, Ms. Block?" said Derrick curiously from the other side of the phone.

"Oh I was saying how fun this planning will all be in the end." said Massie as she rolled her eyes. "Plus I'm actually a great party planner."

"Oh of course, the party will have a huge success." Said a distracted Derrick on the other line. "Well I better be going; it is late. But tomorrow we will be discussing more details."

"Yeah sorry for probably holding you up from doing more "Important" things." said Massie as she remembered the girl on the phone that called him when he stopped by earlier.

"Massie, if you think more "important" things are sleeping with other girls, it's not. I'm actually helping someone that I always cared for since I can remember." said a slightly frustrated Derrick.

Massie could imagine Derrick from the other line tugging on his soft brown hair like how he always did back in high school whenever he was frustrated. _But who was talking about? Was it the girl from earlier on his phone?_

"Massie, believe me or not but I changed my personality. I'm not a bad guy. But I'm sorry for the night at graduation at Josh's party. To look back on it, I was stupid and young and didn't know what to do-"

_Was Derrick really bringing up the past? thought Massie._

"Derrick, whatever happened in the past was in the past; we can't change it or go back to it. I mean, we both separated in different directions and were now two different people than we were in high school. We just need to move on and act in professional terms. Our decisions may have mattered that night but now we can turn back. It's too late." softly whispered Massie as she stared next to her bed and at her night drawer where her journal was at. Massie could still imagine and replay the haunting memory in her head. She could still feel the mixed emotions of hurt and love in her heart as if her memory happened yesterday.

"Massie, you're right, we can't go back in the past but just know that I will always have you placed in my heart. I know you probably see me as a selfish prick that sleeps around but I actually care for others more than what people give me credit for. "

Massie tried to sink his words in her mind but didn't know if he was being serious or not.

"Well good night Block, see you tomorrow with my freshly brewed Starbucks coffee. Oh and let's try not to spill it on me again." said Derrick as he ended the call.

"Yeah, good night, boss…."said Massie to herself aloud. Massie stared at her laptop for a couple of minutes and thought about the horrible night at Josh's graduation party until she realized what she needed to do.

Massie placed her Mac laptop on her desk and immediately went to her night drawer. Massie opened the drawer and searched through old photos and journals until she found what she was looking for that was now burning in her eyes….her acceptance letter to Colombia University….

* * *

**So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Any for those who are confused in the upcoming chapters (hint: next chapter), it will explain why she's holding a Colombia acceptance letter and about what happened the graduation night. Plus I know Derrick is being a total jerk at one moment and sweet at another but it will all change in the future and plus you gals all love jolicia, so my story will end with jolicia. If you have any ideas, just let me know! :D **

**Reviews are as hot as Derrick's hot tan six-pack abs or Cam's distinctive one blue and green eye.**

**Love**,

**Chrystal **


	9. Chapter 9

So here's a new chapter of GMAC! I hope you love it! As always I apologize in advanced for any grammar errors and etc...I was writing this chapter for awhile and late at nights even with my school work! Plus I figured out the outline for my story and let's just say that GMAC is not ending soon and has quite alot of chapters to go...but that means that I will update asap and for you guys, it will make you hopefully keep reading! haha but anyways, here's the new chapter! :D  


* * *

Last Chapter:

"Well good night Block, see you tomorrow with my freshly brewed Starbucks coffee. Oh and let's try not to spill it on me again." said Derrick as he ended the call.

"Yeah, good night, boss…."said Massie to herself aloud. Massie stared at her laptop for a couple of minutes and thought about the horrible night at Josh's graduation party until she realized what she needed to do.

Massie placed her Mac laptop on her desk and immediately went to her night drawer. Massie opened the drawer and searched through old photos and journals until she found what she was looking for that was now burning in her eyes….her acceptance letter to Colombia University….

* * *

Massie held up the letter of so many memories in her hand and couldn't help to shed a small tear. This letter determined her future but now to look back on it; it wasn't worth it; it held no more power.

_Dear Ms. Block,_

_Congratulations! You have been selected for admission for the Fall Semester at the University of Colombia in New York. As an Ivy League school, we have looked at your academic profile and found that you would make a valuable contribution to the University of Colombia. Your academic profile also confirms your commitment to personal and education growth, which was one of many things we were looking for in our future colleagues. This acceptance grants you four years at our school and hopefully will make a successful future for you in the end. _

_In conclusion, you will find an enrollment contact, along with instructions for acceptance and housing in order to fist complete the enrollment process. You must summit the enrollment before May 1._

_On behalf of the University of Colombia, I acknowledge a warmful welcome. We honor you appreciation and time for choosing University of Colombia and hope to see you a graduate in the near future at the University of Colombia._

_Sincerely,_

_Colombia Director of Admission_

Massie stayed sitting on the ground with the acceptance letter in her hands and couldn't help but stressfully throw it toward her purple trash can. She looked more in her drawer and saw what she was dreading the most to look at…her high school journal. Massie picked it up and began to look through the entries that contained meaningless words.

_**Dear Journal, **_

_**Today I had such an amazing day! Derrick and I went to Times Square and we watched the new Hairspray musical! I had such a blast and the best part was Derrick was singing along with the cast. But that's not the best part! The best part was almost being kicked out because Derrick was "disrupting" the other audience members. I love Derrick and I know that he is the one! Although, he is really immature at times, I have this feeling that I don't care what others think about me and Derrick….but then again, he is MY immature boyfriend!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Massie Block**_

Massie couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

_Does derrick still remember? thought Massie as she continued to look through her journal. _

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Today Claire and I went shopping at the mall! It's almost Christmas, so we had to buy our last minute gifts for our **__**special sweet**__** crazy boyfriends, Derrick Harrington and Cameron Fisher….haha…I mean Cam Fisher, I can't get the fact that his real name is Cameron but Derrick still calls him by his first name which Cam gets irritated at. So as we were at the mall, I decided to buy Derrick-**_

"Massie"

Massie looked up and saw her best friend, Claire, staring at her with her swollen blue eyes.

"Yeah, Claire?" said Massie as she pushed her Journal under her bed. "Umm, do you need something?"

"Well yeah, you can help me." said Claire as she slowly walked over to Massie bed and gently sat on it. Massie looked at Claire and saw Claire with a smug smile on her face.

"Okay, what do you want me to help you with, Claire?" said Massie as she perched her eyebrows with a confused expression.

"Well first, you can tell me why you were laughing and what you just hid under your bed?" said a smirking Claire as she stared at Massie who was still on the ground. Massie quickly got up and grabbed her Mac laptop and sat on the bed; right in front of Claire.

" Well to answer, your why you were laughing question, I actually remembered a funny corny pick up line that this guy back in high school used on me." muttered Massie as she looked at her lap top like it was a piece of a rare exquisite Prada bag.

"Oh really?" said Claire as she began to laugh. "What was the pick up line?"

Massie continued to look at her laptop and was tempted to type in Google, corny pick up lines. "Well it was, I think, something like, Hey babe, do you work at the UPS store? And then I remember I was standing there and was like no and the guy said then why are you checking out my package."

Claire busted out laughing and began to form tears in her eyes. Massie looked at Claire and began to laugh with her, just in case; Claire didn't suspect anything about her reading her journal earlier.

"Wow, Massie, that's really interesting…..and who was the guy who told you this? Or in fact used this pick up line on you?" said Claire with amusement.

"It was….." Massie thought for a quick second and thought of the person who was on her mind. "It was….Derrick."

Claire looked at Massie and began to laugh. "So if I used this on Derrick, he would still remember?"

"He probably wouldn't remember, I mean, it was a long time ago." said Massie as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh and what did you hide under your bed." said Claire as she played with the hem of Massie's pillow. "And don't say nothing because I saw something."

Massie looked up from her laptop. "It was just my planner for the law firm. I keep it under my bed at night, you know, just in case there's a break in or something. But I kind of use it as a journal too." Massie suddenly got up and went to her bathroom to get ready for bed. Once Massie closed the door, Claire couldn't help but look at what was really under the bed that Massie was trying to hide.

Claire got up from the bed and crouched down to look under the bed. Claire then picked up the leather journal.

"So this is what Massie's been hiding?" said Claire as she began to look at the page of entries.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**My day was going completely bad until Derrick took me to a surprise date in Central Park. It was soooo romantic and I never knew he could be so romantic but that's just Derrick; he's full of surprises. But at the park, we sat on our favorite bench, the one where we carved our name in the corners of the bench, and we just began to cuddle. But once we started to cuddle, I noticed that Derrick seemed a little nervous about something, so I asked him to spill it out. As he began to shakily talk, I didn't hear what he was saying but I asked him to repeat himself and he said the words that I always wanted to hear….I love you. I was so shocked and held up in my own little word and didn't realize that he was leaving. I ran so fast like there was a new rare Louis Vuitton bag out and I jumped him from the back! Well, let's just say that I jumped him and we both tumbled down. It really hurt! But the next thing I did was surprising, I kissed him and we began to make out. Then I told him, I loved him-**_

Claire skipped the page and went to the next one before Massie got out of the bathroom.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I hate my life right now! Josh's party was so stressful and lame! I hate Derrick! I wish he never lived in Westchester! I wish my parents never moved here! Plus I wish I didn't have feelings for him or in fact, love him-**_

Claire quickly put the journal back under Massie's bed once she heard the bathroom door begin to open.

"Owww! Son of a snitch!" said Claire as she began to rub her toe after she smashed it on Massie's bedpost.

Massie opened the door and looked at Claire confusedly and worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, never been better." said Claire as she pretended to smile. "Mass, I think I'm going to go sleep in the guest room; my eyes hurt and tomorrow is a meeting with a couple of photographers, so good night.

"Good night, Claire-bear." said Massie as she watched Claire leave and shut her bedroom door.

"Well I guess, I better get my beauty rest before I start to have bags under my eyes like my dad did." said Massie to herself as she cringed at the memory.

Massie got in her Ralph Lauren covers and lied down.

_What if Derrick still likes me? Is there still a chance? I wonder what would have really happened if I went to Colombia? Would Derrick and I have been still together? Would we have lived together? Thought Massie as she continued to think about them._

"_Good Night, Derrick." said Massie before she fell into a deep slumber of sleep._

_**Flashback continued (Massie's dream):**_

_**The Hotz Estate**_

_**Westchester, New York**_

_**7:00 p.m.**_

"_**It's about time, you freakin' showed up!" said Derrick to Josh and the rest of the boys behind him. Derrick rolled his eyes when he saw how giddy they were.**_

"_**Sorry, D, we stopped by at Massie's place for a quick second." said Josh as he waved at one of the security to let them in.**_

"_**Why did you stop there?" said a confused Derrick who was looking at the ground with his hands in his front pockets. "Plus why didn't you tell me?"**_

"_**Dude, relax, we just went to check up on them and remind them. Plus we didn't tell you because you were too held with Dylan." Quickly said Josh before he disappeared into the crowd. The party was already in a full swing with music blasting everywhere and tons of bodies already on the glass dance floor that was on top of Josh's swimming pool. The party was already going to be consider crazy especially with the chocolate bath area that was all made from the idea of Kemp.**_

_**Derrick looked at him then to Cam who was staring at his phone. He couldn't help but see a smirk on Cam's face.**_

"_**Cam, really? Why did you go to Block's house?" said Derrick who seemed irritated. **_

_**Cam looked up from his phone. "D, Josh is telling the truth, we were just checking up on the girls and that's it. I swear, plus Josh wanted to discuss something with Alicia but she was too busy getting ready. But I did talk to Massie."**_

_**Derrick looked up and stared at his friend. "How is she? Well, I mean you know, what did you discuss with her?"**_

_**Cam stared at his friend and smirked. "Well she said she wanted to hook up tonight and that she's completely over you."**_

_**Derrick gave Cam a dirty look and crossed his arms across his chest. "Really, Cam, what did she tell you?"**_

_**Cam began to laugh but he stopped once Derrick continued to stare at him. "D, trust me, just talk to her tonight and I have a good feeling that everything will be fine. But we did talk about you and let's just say that she's not over you and that's why you need to do something before it's too late. So get your head out of your butt and talk to her."**_

_**Cam started to leave towards the crowd with a deep confused Derrick following behind him.**_

_**Block Estate**_

_**Westchester, New York**_

_**6:45 p.m.**_

"_**Leesh, were ready to leave, so hurry up! You were the first to be in that room and now you're the last!" shouted Massie as she looked at her iPhone. Massie looked at the other girls and couldn't believe how stunning all of them looked. They all wore short Betsey Johnson dresses with Jimmy Choo stilettos that made their legs look even longer.**_

_**Massie saw that Claire was texting someone on her phone and saw the smirk that came right on her face.**_

"_**Must be Cam", thought Massie.**_

"**Okay, I'm here and ready to party." said Alicia as she checked her dress in the mirror that was on the wall. **

"**Leesh, were just going to Josh's party, it's not that special." said Massie as she began to walk out the door.**

"**Yeah, Leesh, were not going to the Oscars or the Grammys." said Kristen as she gave Alicia an eye roll.**

"**Well I want to look good. I mean it's Josh Hotz, I always have to look good for him because I have a feeling that we will be on fire tonight, if you know what I mean." Said Alicia as she smirked at the other girls.**

"**Ewww, Leesh, keep your inappropriate behavior for Josh not us." said Kristen.**

**As the girls got into Massie's customized purple Aston Martin sports car, they were off to the party and were in for an uneventful night of their lives.**

_**The Hotz Estate**_

_**Westchester, New York**_

_**7:10 p.m.**_

"_**Derrick, stop fidgeting! I understand that Massie will be here soon but please calm down or you will make a fool out of yourself." Said Cam to Derrick who was constantly moving his hands from his pockets. Cam and Derrick looked around and saw that the party was full and barely just got started.**_

"_**Dude, I'm not nervous! It's just cold outside." Said Derrick as his teeth began to chatter.**_

"_**Well Dude, why don't you just go on the dance floor to make your self warm up. I'm pretty sure any girl would love to dance with you." Cam was looking around until he spotted a familiar girl. "Go dance with your hot girlfriend, she's right over there."**_

_**Derrick looked to where Cam was staring and in fact, saw Dylan wearing a short Betsey Johnson dress with a pair of black Jimmy Choo stilettos. She looked amazing in that dress but not as much as Massie, thought Derrick to himself.**_

"_**Actually I'm going to go get a drink from inside, or make myself a variety of substances that will probably and hopefully ease my mind from all this drama." Quickly said Derrick as he left to inside of Josh's mansion and leaving cam without another word.**_

_**Derrick began to walk into the kitchen but had to walk through the swarm of wild seniors who were either dancing, making out, or even playing apples to apples in the corner.**_

"_**Did Josh put out game boards for people to play with?", thought Derrick as he continued to walk. "Man if only I told Cammy boy that I was actually avoiding Dylan; wouldn't he understand? Or maybe not, besides he's probably going to hang out with Claire all night and not be my wingman."**_

_**Derrick was about to go into the kitchen but instead bumped into a familiar amber-eyed girl that made her fall to the ground while he continued to stare at her without saying "sorry".**_

"_**Oh my gosh, can you watch where your going!" said Massie as she got back up. Massie didn't look up until she smelled the familiar scent of Armani cologne that belonged to a familiar person.**_

_**He still smells so good, thought Massie as she continued to look at the ground.**_

"_**Block, can we please go talk somewhere in private, you know away from the party." replied Derrick as he continued to stare at Massie but not in a stalkerish way.**_

_**Massie looked up and saw the hint of happiness in Derrick's eyes.**_

"_**Derrick, there's nothing to talk about. You broke up with me because I "supposedly cheated on you" which is not true at all because I was completely loyal." said Massie as she looked at Derrick. "Look, you have Dylan and you two have been dating for awhile and I don't want to mess up whatever you two have. So please, if you'll excuse but I have to go find Claire." **_

_**Massie began to slowly walk away. **_

"_**Massie, just give me a chance, I swear what I have to say is important." said Derrick as he continued to follow Massie. **_

_**Massie stopped in her tracks and stared at Derrick. **_

"_**Derrick, I gave you chance and I waited for you but you just ignored me like a LBR plus started dating one of my best friends behind my back. Besides you can text me if it's so important just like you did to me when you broke up with me and wouldn't let me explain." Massie stared at Derrick and saw the hurt and regret in his eyes before she walked out the door and toward the party. As she left, she could feel the intense gaze of Derrick burning on her back.**_

"Massie, wake up! You have to leave soon!"

Massie slowly began to open her eyes and moved to her right side of her body. Massie could feel Claire's presence but continued to ignore it.

"Massie Block, you will be late for work again, if you don't get up now!" said Claire as she began to open up the curtains of Massie's bedroom that displayed the exquisite site of Central Park from a far.

"Mom, it's to early! Tell Isaac to take a day off, I don't want to go to school today." Mumbled Massie as she continued to sleep.

"Well Massie, if you don't get up, then I will just have to take your new special edition Louis Vuitton bag and sell it online."

Massie's eye popped wide and sat up on her bed.

"Oh you wouldn't!" said Massie as she gave Claire her best evil eyes.

Claire smirked, "Oh trust me, I would but at least that got you up."

Massie looked at Claire and saw that her friend looked better. Her swollen eyes were a tad bit swollen but not a whole lot where it was noticeable. Claire seemed happy and actually had color back to her face.

"I wish we were back in high school again." chuckled Massie "We wouldn't have to worry about jobs and etc. But then again, we still have drama especially boy drama which is worse."

Massie looked at Claire and saw that Claire was in deep thought.

"Claire, when are you going to face Cam again?" said Massie as she looked at her friend.

Claire looked at Massie. "I don't know yet, I'm still thinking about what I should do. Well for my future."

"Well I think you should try to work it out with him. Cam's one of my friends too and I know that he is good guy."

Massie saw that Claire was going to say something but instead beat her to it.

"Well I better get going, I don't want to be late plus I still have to get Derrick's Starbucks coffee." Said Massie as she jumped out of bed and into her large bathroom leaving Claire still in deep thought about her husband.

45 minutes later, Massie was dressed in a cute and professional Diane Von Furstenberg wrap dress with a pair of Diane Von Furstenberg tan envy stilettos that matched it.

"Wow Massie, you clean up very nice." Said Claire as she continued to look at a daily copy of NY Times.

"Puh-lease! I always look stunning!" said Massie as she quickly grabbed her Victoria Fourre-Tout Hermes purse and her Louis Vuitton monogram planner.

"Sorry Claire, but I'm in a hurry, so I'll see you after work and probably will text you to warn you ahead of time. Oh and try to get more sleep, if it makes you happy you can go sleep on my bed and watch a chick-flick."

Claire chucked when he saw Massie struggling to carry all her work supplies in her hand.

"Massie, just go. I know where everything is and don't let Derrick give you crap today."

"Yep I don't take crap from anyone! See ya Claire!" said Massie as she closed the door behind her.

Today is going to be a long day, thought Massie as she entered the elevators of her penthouse and was now on her way to Starbucks for her lovely boss's coffee.

Once the elevator door opened, Massie checked her iPhone and saw that there was only twenty minutes before she had to be at work.

Luckily, Massie saw Dave waiting in the usual black Audi.

"Where to Ms. Block?" said Dave as he started the car after opening the car door for Massie.

"Starbucks, please." said Massie as she dug out her planner and checked her schedule for the day. As Massie continued to look, she noticed that Dave stopped driving? Massie looked in the front window and couldn't believe what she saw.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Massie as she angrily threw her body back into the seat while she tried to relax.

Her worst her enemy was going to make her late again…traffic especially New York traffic….

* * *

Sooooo what do you think? Malo o bueno? I was going to stop writing after the dream but thought I owed you guys a little more of writing. But I know that Derrick wasn't in this chapter but trust me, he will be in the next chapter!

Please Review as always! Plus Derrick Harrington would want you to review for him...haha...

Sincerely,

Chrystal 


End file.
